Clash! Kuroshitsuji vs Fruits basket
by TreasuredNightmare
Summary: ever wonder what would happen if our beloved Earl Phantomhive and staf met the Sohmas? heres your chance to find out!
1. Think of it as a 'vacation'

**Hey everyone ^^ ever wonder what it would be like if our beloved Earl Phantomhive and staff met the Sohma family? so did I! and from that little idea spawned this story~ what got me going on the idea is that my friend, who adores both of these animes as much as i do, comented on the fact that Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji would adore Kyo from Fruits basket (also known as Furuba) and made me think "Oh ya! he would!" so here it is~ ive gotten atleast 5 chapters done sofar so ill be updating frequently (unless i get no reviews) **

Chapter 1: think of it as a 'vacation'

Sebastian P.O.V

The letter had said it all: Queen Victoria's life has been put in jeopardy by numerous terrorist threats and the Yard hasn't been able to capture or even locate the culprits as of yet. I watched as Ceil sat quietly and sipped absently at the rose tea I had prepared for him, skimming over the letter once more while shaking his head in disappointment. The expression he wore was of pitiful disgust.

"Fools," he muttered, skimming over the letter. "What good is Scotland Yard if they can't even manage this simple task? Tch," he tossed the letter back onto the desk and looked away from it; as if it didn't deserve to be in his presence.

"Maybe they've simply lost their touch." That is not what I wanted to say, though. What I had wanted to do was comment on the fact that even _he_, the Earl of Phantomhive, couldn't track these humans down himself. But I dare not verbalize such thoughts. I sighed inwardly, instead deciding to verbalize the next step. "But, until this matter is resolved, for the Queens' safety, she is leaving the country. And, as her 'guard dog', she has asked you to accompany her as a form of protection, correct?"

"Yes, it seems so." The young master closed his eyes massaged his temples with his thumb and index finger. "Sebastian, make the preparations. It looks like we will be going to Japan for the next few days."

"Yes, my Lord." I said, placing my right hand over my heart and bowing respectfully to the young master, accepting the task. As I spoke, he drained the contents of the small tea cup and set it gently back on the saucer. I retrieved it from him and headed towards the kitchen without another word.

Kyo P.O.V

Stupid school. Stupid girls! My fists were balled so tight I bet my knuckles were white, because every damn day they had to pester me. One of the pointed orange ears atop my head was twitching anxiously as they crowded me, trying so hard to get my attention. I never understood why they wanted it, anyway. What made me so damn special?

"Kyo-Kyo is so cute!" one of them squealed.

"Yeah, he reminds me of a paranoid kitten." Another giggled. Someone touched my head and I froze; my last straw snapping under the pressure. They touched me. _Touched me!_ To hell with them!

With a frustrated grunt and a couple of rebuts to the giggling mass of girls, I broke out of my paralyzed state and bolted for the window, leaping out from the second story and landing effortlessly on the balls of my feet. Then I ran. I betted they were probably watching me leave, too. Like I cared.

I had almost reached the end of the campus when an invisible, swift kick to my gut sent me into the ground. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. I clenched my gut and raised my head, a look of sheer irritation distorting my features. "Yuki, ya damn rat! What the hell was that for?"

"You know very well you can't just up and leave campus during school hours without a valid reason." He scolded, completely blowing off my question. Damn, arrogant rat.

"Tch, I had to get out of there. The way they were crowding me: it was like they were trying to eat me or something!" I said, turning my head and focusing on nothing in particular, avoiding that pretty boy face of his. Still looking away, I got back on my feet and took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

"That's not the kind of valid reason that the school accepts." He said, smugly. That did it. He just shattered my attempt at calm. My wrist snapped forward: my fist aimed for his face, but striking the air. He was so fast. Somehow, he disappeared behind me and kicked me in the butt, sending me stumbling forward and, my balance failing me, landing on my knees and hands. "You stupid cat. Just get back to class, already."

He started to walk away as I stood up and brushed the dirt from my hands and knees, muttering, "Who died and made you princess, rat boy?"

Eventually I got my head back in the right place and headed back to class. To my surprise – and satisfaction—the annoying girls decided to gossip amongst themselves for a change instead of crowding me and pulling on me.

"did you hear?" one of them was saying in a hushed tone, "the Queen of England is coming to Japan!" the information was winning sounds of surprise and admiration from the ones listening.

"Oh, a queen! How exciting!"

"I heard she's bringing her dog along."

"She has a pet dog?"

"I bet it's cute!"

"Do you think we'll get to meet her?"

They chattered mindlessly about the supposed 'queen of England' that was coming. I couldn't care less. I somehow manage to care even less at the mention of a pet dog. Why was that even an issue? It's just a dog! I rolled my eyes and the class bell rang, effectively hushing the room as the teacher reached the front of the room.

Sebastian P.O.V

When we arrived —we being Ceil, Marin, Bard, Finny, and my self – we were escorted by security from the train station to the Inn and Spa that we would be staying at. The place was privately owned and well kept by the Sohma family. I had to remind myself to thank them for their hospitality towards our Monarch.

"Now, follow me and ill show you to your rooms." An older looking woman told us as she led us down a hallway that looked like it was made entirely out of bamboo. It had a very calming effect to it. "You two," she said, indicating Ceil and myself. "This is your room." She gestured towards 2 large and beautifully decorated paper doors, also framed by bamboo. I gently slid the door open and motioned for the Young Master to enter first.

The young boy had his arms crossed firmly over his chest, an irritated pout on his face. "Why do I have to share a room?" he grumbled, reluctantly stepping inside the room.

"Because, there are two beds to a room, Master Ceil." The woman said from behind them. I bowed and smiled politely at the woman, thanking her for her hospitality, while the master sat down on one of the beds, grumbling in frustration. The older woman smiled and turned her back on me to show the rest of them their rooms. I slid the delicate door shut and sat the luggage down before seating myself on the second bed.

"Come now, Young Master, is it really all that terrible having to share a room with me?" I teased.

"No, I guess not." He mumbled, avoiding my gaze: blood slightly coloring his cheeks. How cute.

"Well, master, how does a nap sound? The trip must have made you a bit sleepy, right?" as if to prove my guess right, his tiny fist rose to rub at his eye and he nodded. "Then let me dress you in your night gown and rest for a while."

I quickly unpacked his luggage and filed it into the wardrobe provided before dressing the master in his night clothes and sitting with him until he fell asleep. Sometimes it amazed me how, as grown up and mature he was for his age, he was still just a 13 year old boy. Sleep seemed to be the only time that the tension and stress of a man was erased from his features and turn him back into a young boy. Almost like magic.

**Well, there you have it. love it? hate it? either way, please review! **


	2. That Tabby

**yay for chapter 2!~ thanks for the lovely first review animegirl1994 hope to see more reviews from you and from others as this goes along *grins* this chapter is better than the last i asure you! **

**Disclamer: (i forgot this in the last chapter, didnt i? oops...) anyway! I DO NOT OWN NEITHER KUROSHITSUJI OR FRUITS BASKET! **

**on to the story~**

Chapter two: That Tabby

Sebastian P.O.V

The master would be sleeping for at least the next two or three hours so I decided to explore Japan a little bit, being sure to not stray too far from the Inn and Spa. Covering a vast amount of space around the Inn was a forest; it must have gone on for miles. Although it was privately owned land, what could it hurt to just look around?

The trees made it much easier to cover more ground. Various trails and small roads made it easy to map out the area. My superior senses didn't call for simple maps but it was still a nice luxury to have. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. A warm breeze passed over me and tousled my onyx hair in different directions. It felt pleasant.

As I bounded from tree top to tree top I discovered a clearing in the trees. In the middle of the clearing, a nice littler house sat nestled in the ground. The design of the home was in a classic but modern style that was native to Japan. It appeared very quaint and peaceful. I was about to pass it by, not wanting to intrude, when a ricochet of yells and heavy pattering of multiple running feet erupted from the small house, wiping away the illusion of peace I seen in it a moment earlier.

"Kyooooooooo~!" a whining female voice was saying. I had assumed she was one of the ones running. "Please, please, pleeaaassseeee just put this new change of cloths on so I can wash the ones you're wearing! They need to be cleaned!"

I found myself stalking closer to the house, laughing quietly at the havoc inside. It was quite comical, I must say.

"Damn it, Kagura, just leave me be!" the supposed 'Kyo' had yelled back at the girl. I could just picture the girl chasing the boy down for his unclean garments. The image made me laugh.

"Ah, Kyo! Watch where your going!" another, softer feminine voice yelled in warning. Fallowing the warning was a thud – a collision of bodies – a crash, and then, to my surprise, a sort of popping noise and a puff of orange-ish smoke that seeped under the door. "Kyo! Oh, Kyo I'm so, so sorry!"

Kyo P.O.V

Kagura, in an attempt to get me undressed, had chased me down all over the house earning an exasperated sigh from Shigure who was more worried about his house than me being mauled by a psycho.

"Ah, Kyo! Watch where your going!" came from somewhere in front of me. I didn't see her right away and couldn't stop myself in time. I collided with Tohru and we went down immediately. In just mere seconds I had transformed into my zodiac: a cat. A half surprised, half annoyed yell ripped its way through my throat and I shrunk, my cloths falling away from me. Tohru was trying to apologize to me but I had ignored it, more than eager to escape that hectic excuse for a house.

I ran on all fours out of the house, making sure no one was looking in hopes to not be followed. When I got to the edge of the forest, I nearly collided with a pair of shiny, black leather shoes.

"Oh look, a tabby!" cooed the owner of the shoes. Swiftly, I was scooped upwards in a pair of long, well toned arms that were clad in black. He held me out in front of him at arms length. The hands had coverings, too: white gloves. His hands had a firm grip on me, so there was no wiggle room. This irritated me, but I kept my words of irritation from spilling out. Obviously, this guy didn't know about the curse. Even if he did, I wouldn't know. Instead, I chose to hiss and growl like a normal cat would do.

Red eyes bore down at me, a humorous twinkle in them and a smile on his face. His pale face was framed by thick locks of jet black hair, making his red orbs stick out like a tomato splatter on a white wall. He had shifted me in his arms so that I was on my back, my tummy exposed. I felt so incredibly irritated at this! How dare he expose my underside!

"So cute." He said to me in a tone soaked in seduction. It made me cringe in disgust. One white gloved hand came down on my underside and started stroking the full length of it. What…the….hell. Was he some sort of molester? I swatted at his hand with my clawed paws, trying to get him to stop. My claws struck home in the back of his hand and I sunk them in deep. "Oh, feisty, aren't you?" he chucked. He grasped the paw that was digging into his hand and took it in his own, squeezing the soft flesh underneath between his thumb and other four fingers. "Ah, so cute, so soft!" he cooed.

I felt nauseous. What the hell was he doing?

Sebastian P.O.V

The orange tabby in my arms was so unbearably adorable. I could have petted him all day long. He looked mad at me for doing so, but it only added to the cuteness of it all.

Sebastian.

The young masters' voice echoed through my head. He had woken up from his nap already. I was reluctant to put the annoyed cat in my arms down, but I knew I had to. I stroked its belly one last time and rubbed its ears gently between my fingers before putting him down on the ground.

"I'm afraid I must go now, little one." I told it as it seemed to make a run for it back into the house from which he came. He really didn't like me touching him. Not even a hint of a purr. I sighed, wishing I had more time with the cute tabby.

Sebastian!

The master was irritated with me now, too. Without further hesitation, I broke out in a run back towards the Inn.

Ceil P.O.V

I sat upright in my bed, arms crossed firmly over my chest waiting for Sebastian to get back from wherever he took off to. How dare he leave me vulnerable while I slept inside a foreign building? No mater how peaceful it was here, his actions were still careless.

"What's wrong, young master?" he asked, slipping through the doors to the room. I glared furiously at him.

"Why did you leave me unprotected?" I barked, "someone could have kidnapped me again!" it had happened before when he wasn't right next to me, who said it wasn't going to happen again? It had happened in my nightmare just now, as well. I was reliving an even more twisted version of the time that horrid cult had put me in a cage.

"Master, you're in a cold sweat." He noticed, placing a gloved hand on my forehead. "Did you have a nightmare?" he tried his hardest to look fully concerned about me, but I wasn't fooled. I could see the amusement he took in seeing me flustered as I was now. I grabbed at his wrist, removing his hand from my head.

"Don't touch me." I growled, feeling my cheeks get hot. I looked away, from his hypnotic gaze. He backed away from me, bowing slightly.

"Forgive me, young master." He said. When Sebastian stood back up, he asked, "Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep again, or would you prefer to do something else?" an amused smile was playing on his lips, but I ignored it.

"I'd like to try out the hot springs." I stated, blankly.

He knelt before me, as he should, and replied, "Yes, my lord."

Kyo P.O.V

After I had changed back, took a long hot shower, and got redressed in the ridiculous frilly white top and pants that Kagura picked out for me, I walked back down the steps to see what the others were up to. They were seated around the table, sipping tea.

"Oh, Kyo come sit with us." Tohru said, waving at me and smiling cheerfully like she always did. I smiled, too, but only inwardly. I took a seat beside Tohru and discovered that everyone was staring at me. It was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked, visibly leaning away from their stares.

"Well," began Shigure. "We were all sort of wondering what happened to you for the last half hour. You ran inside the house and into the shower so fast that we didn't have time to question you about it."

"Did no body see the weird dude dressed in black outside the house?" I asked back. You'd think someone else would have noticed.

"Weird, how?" the question came from Yuki.

"Weird as in foreign or something." I said. "He was dressed in all black and was wearing white gloves. Who wears gloves like that?"

"An English man," Said Shigure. "I'm not sure if any of you heard the news, but for her safety, England's queen is staying at Sohma houses Inn and Spa. The man Kyo ran into was probably a member of the queens' party."

"Oh, we should greet them! I've always wanted to meet a queen~!" Kagura spoke up. I rolled my eyes at her. Everyone was murmuring agreements about going to the spa. Well, everyone accept for me. I didn't want to be anywhere near that cat molester!

"Then it's settled." Shigure said finally.

Kagura's fist shot up above her head. "To the spa!"

**there you have it! hope you've liked this next instalment~ reviews please!**


	3. To Hug or be Huged

**Alight, i know im posting these kinda fast but its already typed up and revised so why make egar readers wait? x3 enjoy~**

Chapter 3: to hug or be hugged

Tohru P.O.V

It was a longer trip to the spa than I remembered, but I didn't mind. Any time Kyo and Yuki sat quietly in such an enclosed space for this long was a miracle of its own. It was a very pleasant ride. Momiji decided to come along, too. He loves staying at the spa with us, plus he is so adorable!

Since he decided to hug me when he met up with us at Shigure's house, he turned into his zodiac: the rabbit. So now he sat in my lap while I petted him. His ears twitched every once in a while and when I took a break from stroking him, he nuzzled his nose under my hand to get me to continue. He was just so cute~!

When we got to the spa, everyone got out of the car in a hurry, stretching their limbs. I was, too, of course. One could feel cramped in a car like that with so many people. This is when Momiji decided to change back in all his glory, making me turn around immediately in embarrassment. I laughed nervously: my face must have looked like a tomato.

"Yay! This is going to be fun!" Momiji exclaimed, excitedly.

"Just hurry up and put your cloths back on!" said a frustrated Kyo. Momiji just giggled, but obeyed.

When we were inside, we were greeted by the Inn keeper, a member of the Sohma family but not a member of the zodiac. While she escorted us down the hall to our rooms, Kyo spoke up.

"Oh great, it's him." Kyo mumbled. Curious, I looked in the direction he was looking and saw a tall man in a tail coat suit standing next to a young boy who looked no more than 13 at the most. He was wrapped in a large towel and soaking wet—he must have gone in the hot springs. Weird enough, the young boy wore an eye patch over his right eye. I briefly wondered if he had gotten into an accident or something. The man had red eyes that reminded me of dried blood: how scary, I thought. Red eyes weren't a common thing. (Unless you were a Sohma) which made me wonder if he was a Sohma. This also made me want to hug him to see what animal he was. If Kyo knew who he was, then it was possible he was a Sohma…the thoughts spun out of control in my head. Should I hug him? Should I ask him first or should I just do it? But if I asked a stranger for a hug he'd probably think something is wrong with me or that I'm creepy. I didn't want to impose, oh, but I did want to know!

He was staring at me. I felt my cheeks get hot; his eyes were so hypnotic and scary, but at the same time they were alluring…a fine eyebrow arched on his face. He was probably wondering why I was staring at him like this. My face felt impossibly hot.

I shook my head rapidly, trying to clear my head. One hug shouldn't cause too much trouble. I should just ask. Even if I was denied, at least I tried, right? I approached him cautiously, trying to not blush as much. His face was unreadable, but the kid next to him looked slightly irritated that I was approaching him. The stranger smiled at me, looking amused.

"Miss Honda, what are you doing?" Yuki asked from behind me. I stopped my progression and pivoted towards Yuki, who looked confused. I was slightly relived that he spoke up. I couldn't do it. I couldn't impose on the stranger. What if he were truly a stranger?

"Oh, um, n-nothing I'm just wandering. I'm s-sorry." I stammered. I walked over to Yuki's side in a hurry, feeling more and more relieved the farther I was away from the man with the red eyes and the boy with the eye patch. Those two gave me the shivers. I slapped myself mentally: such rude thoughts. I didn't know them so I shouldn't make assumptions based on looks. After all, you should never judge a book by the cover.

Sebastian P.O.V

It was strange how that girl was staring at me. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes that sparkled with curiosity. As blue as they were, they were no match for the young masters' eye. Her face got red. She must have noticed I was staring back at her. It was kind of adorable. The girl shook her head back and forth for a moment and then creped slowly towards me, seeming to be very cautious. Ceil was glaring at the girl; he was annoyed at how close I was letting her get to me. Was he jealous? The thought made me smile.

"Miss Honda, what are you doing" the grey hair boy spoke up. He was part of the several people that had come in as a group. She seemed almost startled and a tiny bit relieved as she spun around to face the boy. She stammered out an excuse for approaching me like she did and then returned quickly to the boy's side. I was slightly disappointed. To tell the truth, not many people were brave enough to approach me. I was curious as to what she was going to say or do. Oh well, I thought. Maybe she'd have the guts to try again later. After all, we were staying in the same building.

"Come on, Sebastian, lets go back already." The young master demanded, turning down the next hall to our room. I followed him, taking one last glance at the brunette. An irritated orange haired boy with reddish eyes was visibly irritated at her for her bold move towards me. His hair color and attitude reminded me so much of that orange tabby I petted earlier. It was such a cute cat.

We were back in the room now and I was busy towel drying the young master. "What do you think she wanted" he asked me suddenly. I shrugged.

"I do not know, young master. But she seemed nervous and reluctant. Maybe she had a question."

"I see," Was all he said. He was quiet the rest of the time. Even with his short nap, he was probably still tired, anyway. The hot springs prove to be very soothing.

"Young master, are you tired? Would you like to rest for the night?"

"Yes I would. But first, I would like some tea before bed."

I bowed, "yes, my lord." I dressed him in his night shirt once more and got him settled into bed before leaving to get some tea.

Tohru P.O.V

I had been getting ready to go into the hot springs when I saw that man leave his room and start down the hallway. I needed to hug him somehow. Would I find the resolve to, though? I quietly followed him down the hallway and to the front desk. I felt like such a stalker. Why was I doing this, anyway?

"May I borrow your kitchen for a moment?" he was asking the woman at the desk.

She looked puzzled. "Why ever for?"

"I would like to brew some tea for my master. Would you mind?"

"No, go right ahead. Down that hall over there and the second door on the left" she instructed him. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you," he said. His voice was so silky you would have though he was an angel or something.

I looked down at my feet for a moment. Should I really be following him to the kitchen? When I looked back up, he was gone. Oh my, he was fast! With a sigh, I decided not to follow him and headed back in the direction of the hot springs, towel in hand.

I settled into the hot water with a sigh, the water slowly beginning to work its magic on my sore body. "Ah, this is a lovely bath." I murmured to myself.

"Tohru-chan? Is that you?" came Momiji's voice from the other side of the wooden fence. He was in the spring next door to me.

"Yes, it's me." I said with a smile.

"Who's Tohru?" asked a new voice.

"Oh, she's one of my friends, Finny," Momiji answered, matter-o-factly. "Finny, Tohru. Tohru, Finny!" he said, introducing us.

"Hello Miss Tohru!" came Finny's voice.

"Hello, Finny. Nice to meet you." I answered back.

Sebastian P.O.V

It's funny how sneaky humans think they are. The brunette I seen earlier had followed me to the front desk and hid behind the wall of the hallway. Was she going to ask me something, still? It was possible, even though she hadn't followed me into the kitchen. To my surprise, it was a very well stocked kitchen. It looked like a place that was good for cooking large meals for many people. What a nice place this was.

I made the master some Earl Grey tea and brought it back to the room the master and I were sharing. I smiled openly when I got into the room for the young master had fallen asleep. I set the tea on the bedside table and wrote the master a quick note.

_Dear Young Master,_

_I left your tea beside you, not wanting to wake you. I have gone to take a short bath in the springs. If you need me, just say my name. I shall be by your side in seconds. _

_Sebastian._

With that, I set out to relax in the springs. Two of the springs were already occupied by three other people. I sensed Finny had found someone to bathe with. By the sounds of things, it was another boy about his age and demeanor. The other occupant had a spring all to herself. It was the brunette.

I settled into the water, letting it soothe and caress my pale skin. Tending to the masters whims all day became tedious from time to time. The girl seemed to be muttering to herself in a low voice that only I could hear.

"…mind as well give up. He'd probably freak out if I hugged him, anyway." She was saying. Interested, I continued to listen. "Maybe it would be easier if he were less intimidating with those red eyes of his. Yes, that would make it much simpler…oh well."

That got me even more interested. So all this time she was trying to hug me? I wonder why? What would it accomplish? Only one way to find out. The grin that spread across my face could only by described as devilish. I decided to wait until she was finished bathing and then follow her out of the bathing area.

Tohru P.O.V

That was a lovely bath, I thought to myself happily. It took all of the sadness out of not being able to get my hug. I smiled brightly at the open hallway on my way back to the room I shared with Momiji, a towel wrapped tightly around my chest.

The air suddenly got extra cold and a pair of long, bare arms wrapped around my waist from behind, making me freeze, staring down the hall with wide eyes. My voice caught in my throat. I couldn't scream if I wanted to.

"So…" began a silky voice. I could feel the mans hot breath on the nape of my neck. "Why exactly do you want a hug from me so badly?"

**please review!**


	4. Friend or Foe?

**my chapters just keep getting longer and longer, dont they? x3 oh well its still a good thing! please enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

Tohru P.O.V

I couldn't breathe: couldn't think strait. True, I wanted to hug him. But for innocent purposes only! I just wanted to see if he would transform. But the way he hugged me—it was not innocent at all. It terrified me: paralyzed me. His nose caressed the back of my neck and sent a violent shiver to run up my spine.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question or just stand there in a silent stupor?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"W-well…I-I um-m" I stuttered, too terrified to make my words make sense. He laughed darkly at me. My breath came quicker and made me feel light headed. "I-I just wanted t-to t-t-test something…"

I felt his teeth lightly graze my ear and shuttered. "What 'something' are you talking about?" he egged on.

"t-that doesn't m-matter anymore." I told him, trying very hard to force down the sickness and terror that had balled up in my stomach.

"Oh?" his elbows slid back and he began rubbing my stomach and caressed my abdomen once or twice. "And why not?" he asked.

"What the hell?" came a shout that sounded a lot like Kyo. I focused my gaze at the end of the hall. It was Kyo! "Get your filthy hands off of Tohru!" he screamed, enraged. From where he stood at the end of the hall, he came charging at the man who held me from behind and made a motion to knock him off of me. To my surprise, the man lifted me and swiftly moved me aside.

"Now, now, don't go making such violent moves so close to a lady." The man scolded. "You could have damaged this pretty face of hers." His hand caressed my cheek.

"What were you doing to Tohru just now?" Kyo growled at him, furiously.

"I was just giving her a hug," he said, innocently. "Besides, she wanted to hug me"

Kyo looked even more pissed off than usual. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him, defensively. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her. Again." He pushed out the words individually. From behind Kyo, I could see the man smirking.

"I'm not sure I see the wrong in that scenario. All I did was give her a hug and ask a simple question." With that, the man walked down the hall and turned the corner, leaving me and Kyo alone. He turned around to face me and without much hesitation, enveloped me in a tight embrace that lasted 5 seconds, maximum, before reverting to his zodiac state: the cat.

I held him tightly in my arms, petting his fur. His red eyes looked at me with tears welling up in them, despite the tight scowl he wore. "Are you okay, Tohru? Did he hurt you or anything?" he asked, huffing out the words.

I smiled down at him, relieved that he came and that the red eyed man left. "No he didn't, I'm fine." I kissed the top of his head between his ears. "Thank you, Kyo."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." He said, looking away. I could tell he was blushing under his orange fur.

Momiji P.O.V

I had opened the door, rubbing my eyes with exhaustion, and was about to climb into the bed when I realized there was someone in it. I stared blankly for a moment before I realized that I went into the wrong room. In the bed was a younger boy with blue-grey hair and long eyelashes. His eyelids twitched and he looked restless—like he was having a nightmare. This must have been the young master Ceil that my new friend, Finny had mentioned. He didn't look harsh or stern at all. In fact, he sort of looked lonely. I felt bad for him.

I decided to climb into the bed with him and snuggled up to him. I wrapped my arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. As soon as I did, he relaxed and sighed contently: It made me smile. To my surprise, Ceil turned on his side to face me and clinged on, nuzzling his head into my chest. He was so adorable. Being as tired as I was, I fell asleep not too long after.

Sebastian P.O.V

I returned to the room after teasing the young girl. I still didn't get my answer but I did enjoy myself. Humans could be so easily startled. When I opened the door I was surprised to find a young boy curled around Ceil, and Ceil was, too, curled around the other boy. They slept together in a cocoon of legs and arms looking completely at peace.

This child must have climbed into the bed with the master while he was still sleeping, or the master wouldn't have aloud this to happen. I decided I was going to stay awake and wait till morning to see the masters' reaction. I waited and lay on the bed, relaxing: highly anticipating the morning.

Ceil P.O.V

So warm and cozy…the suns light shone in a bright red through my eyelids and the gentle breeze of morning air caressed my exposed arm, shoulder, and cheek. I noticed I had been coiled around another body…that's why it was so warm…how nice…

I was about to snuggle in closer to the warmth when the realization slammed into me with an intense force. My eyelids flew wide open and discovered that a strange boy had been sleeping in _my_ bed wrapped around me! In a silent terror, I shoved him off and scooted to the other side of the bed, my face growing pale. The sleeping boys face turned into one of confusion and displeasure before reaching out to my form and pulling me back in.

"Sebastian!" I yelled out in a combination of terror and fury.

"Yes, young master?" came his voice from the other side of the strange boy where the other bed was. Had he been watching this guy cuddle me this whole time?

"Sebastian, remove this boy from my bed this moment!" I barked. I heard him laugh in amusement.

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Sebastian lifted the boy from my body and laid him on the other bed. He sat down on my bedside in place of the boy.

"Why did you let him in my room, much more my bed, last night?" I questioned.

"To put it simply, I came in the room after he had already cuddled up to you and you looked so comfortable and peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." He said. I knew there had to be another motive: But what? He was grinning his usual grin and I was fuming inside my head. I decided id find out sooner or later so I laid the issue aside for now.

"Fine, fine. What ever." I said, dismissing it. "What are we doing today?"

"The queen would like to go shopping today, my lord." He said complacently.

I rubbed my temples. "Shopping, eh?"

Suddenly the sleeping boy on the other bed perked up. "I want to go shopping!"

He had startled me, but not Sebastian.

"No, you need to go back to the room you belong in!" I told him, aggravated. His lower lip stuck out and he began to pout. Tear weld up in his wide brown eyes and spilled down the side of his cheeks.

"B-but, but, but!" he whined.

"No! Just go find your party already." I said, pointing a finger at the paper doors.

"So, this is the thanks I get for getting rid of your nightmares?" he said, tears streaming down. "I get it." He got up off the bed in a slumped position, dragging his feet to the door. I was feeling guilt. This was a rare emotion for me. My face softened.

"Wait," I told him. "If it's alright with your party…you can shop with us. I'm sure Finny would enjoy your company, anyway."

The boy instantly perked up. "Yay! Thank you, Ceil!" he said gleefully before running through the door and bounding down the hallway.

His absence made the room grow pleasantly quiet. I began to wonder how the young boy knew my name. Perhaps he got acquainted with the servants? Who knows, either way it didn't matter too much.

Sebastian was busy picking out my cloths for today while I had been lost in my thoughts. As was routine, he undressed me out of my night gown, redressed me in a blue petty coat with a white cravat and silver fastenings around the cuffs and hems. He put me in high top black leather boots, also adorned in silver fastenings, and socks that reached my knees. As a final touch, he fastened my eye patch in a knot over my eye and stepped back to examine his work. He was pleased with it, as usual.

"Sebastian, go see if her majesty and the servants are ready to leave." I ordered him: Id like to get this shopping done and over with as soon as possible.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian P.O.V

I exited the room and left down the short stretch of hallway to go knock on Bard and Finny's door first. It was Bard who answered the door, still in his night cloths and rubbing at one of his eyes.

"Hurry up and put something decent on," I told them both. "we are going shopping." The next stop was her majesties room, which I knocked the door very casually. Her majesty was visibly fed up with formalities. She alerted every one of her close friends of this often.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"It is just I, the Phantomhive butler; your majesty." I informed her. "The young master would like to know if you are prepared for today's events."

"Oh! No, not yet. I'm still preparing."

"Not to rush her majesty, but how long do you think it will take you to finish readying yourself?" I asked.

"Just give me another fifteen minutes or so," she said in a cheery tone.

"Understood your majesty." I said before leaving back down the hallway. Down the hallway I could hear the voice of that blonde child who had been in our room last night coming from behind one of the doors.

"Tohru-Chan! You should come with! Master Ceil invited me to go shopping with him and the queen isn't that great?" he was saying. Tohru? Wasn't that the name of the brunette from yesterday? I grinned, mischievously.

"Yes, that would be fun I suppose." Tohru agreed. "Alright, ill go!" she said with a giggle.

If she came, I thought, it would make the day far more entertaining for sure. My only hope was that the orange haired boy decided to accompany her as well. So many fun ideas were spinning and weaving together in my head. As the young master would put it, this would turn out to be one interesting game. And I could keep everyone happy, including the queen, while still enjoying my private game. After all, I am one hell of a butler.

**haha hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! the 5th is still a work in progress so...yeah may not be posted till tomorow~**


	5. One 'Hell of a Shopping Trip

**WOO! Ch 5 is here! sorry it took so long, i was quite bussy these past couple of days. hope you all like it!**

Chapter 5: one 'hell' of a shopping trip

Kyo P.O.V

How did it end up like this? How did I get stuck with all of these people? It wasn't just the usual: Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Kagura, and Momiji. Oh no. it was that creepy guy with the black suit and white gloves along with the little Earl brat he follows around and their staff which included an annoying kid who was scarily similar to Momiji. They were following their queen around town while she shopped and somehow, we ended up following them around as well.

Maybe it was because it was Tohru who asked me to join her. The girl who didn't ask for anything had asked something of me. How could I say no? Stupid girl with her adorable pleading face…can't say no to that. My arms were folded loosely across my chest as I looked over at her. She was talking to one of the girls from the other party. She looked like the maid, or something. Maybe they were exchanging cleaning tips?

Yuki was chatting idly with the Earl kid. It made sense. They both had that board, annoyed expression on their faces and were very calm. Maybe they shared similar personalities? Wonderful: like one Yuki wasn't enough in the world. Momiji was with his double and Shigure talked to the chef guy with the cigarette between his lips. Kagura had wormed her way next to the queen and seemed to fawn over her. That left – oh god – the butler and myself. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, a thin fingered hand settled on my shoulder, making me jump nearly out of my skin.

"You remind me so much of a cat," came his sickly sweet voice from behind me.

"Yeah, well you remind me of some sort of perverted ninja." I retorted, jerking my shoulder away from his touch. He let his hand slide off my shoulder and then matched my stride beside me. Just great.

"I mean it, you know." He said, as if I didn't hear him right.

"I mean it, too." I sped up slightly, hoping to leave him behind and walk alone again. To my annoyance, he stayed in pace with me, effortlessly. I sped up even more, not quite paying attention to where I was going and ended up bumping into the Earl kid, who gasped in surprise before glaring viciously at me.

"Watch where you're going!" he barked before sneezing at me. How dare he sneeze in my face like that? I wiped off the sneeze juices from my face.

"You watch where your sneezing!" I retorted, a bit more pissed off than before. We glared wildly at one another—deep blue crashing with orange-ish red. His nose wrinkled up again and he sneezed off to the side once…twice…three times. It was almost as if he were having an allergic reaction. His creepy butler was at his side in an instant, trying to fix the situation.

"C-cat!" the Earl uttered through sneezes, "there's a cat nearby! Sebastian, go find it and get it away from me!" the young boy ordered.

The butler bowed before him, "Yes, my lord." Then stood to search the area for the cat-which I hoped, hoped, HOPED, that he didn't realize that the cat was me. Half frozen, I inched away from the boy to stand closer to Tohru, who had stopped (along with everyone else) to examine the collision and argument that had followed it. Of course, I didn't realize she had stopped her progression until after my back collided with her front in a 'technical' embrace. Shit.

A puff of smoke: a round of gasps. My clothing fell away—too big for my now tiny feline body. Someone stood in front of me: Shigure maybe? Either way, I was covered front and back. As of now, Tohru held onto me, trying to hide me with her sweat jacket.

Sebastian P.O.V

I had seen that—well I wasn't entirely sure what I had seen, but none the less I had—just before the young adult who has been talking with Bard had placed himself in front of the view. The orange haired boy called Kyo had collided with the Tohru girl and he _turned into a cat_. Now everything had made sense. Somehow the contact with this girl had brought on the transformation. She wasn't a member of the family he was apart of and _she_ was a _girl_. Of course, I wasn't 100 percent on the gender thing for the other girl had embraced him before without anything similar occurring.

The peaces were fitting together nicely in my head. This was that cat from yesterday. I found it safest to lie and wear a look of confusion and shock on my face instead of showing the understanding and interest that I felt.

I glanced down at the young master to see if he had made the same discovery. His expression wasn't the easiest to read, but he did look mildly confused. I would have to question him later. "Oh my, where did the boy go?" I asked, sounding confused and concerned.

"The bathroom!" Tohru and the man spoke in unison.

I glanced down to the boys discarded clothing lying in a mess on the pavement in front of Tohru. "Does he always discard his clothing when he goes to the bathroom?" I resisted the urge to smile and arched my eyebrow.

"Y-you mean he's naked somewhere!" Marin gasped, her face turning a deep shade of red. We ignored her input and the man continued.

"As a matter of fact, yes," the man spoke up, straitening his back. "You see, our dear Kyo may seem normal enough but he is actually a 'special needs' child. You see, he has a rare mental disorder that makes him feel very uncomfortable in clothing, especially when it comes to bodily functions like using the bathroom." The cat that I knew was Kyo suddenly hissed at the man and jumped on his back, digging his claws into him. I allowed a soft, breathy laugh to escape my throat as the cat 'scolded' him while he smiled apologetically into the open air. I decided to accept the explanation – as much of a load of bull as it was—and directed my attention towards the cat.

"Oh look, you discovered the source of my masters' allergy." I said, smiling at the cat. He visibly narrowed his eyes at me. I walked up to the man and pulled the growling tabby off of his back and cradled it in my arms for a moment. I stoked his back and between his ears, noticing the discomfort my actions caused the two in front of me. "I wonder if he belongs to anyone?" I said, sending them a curious glance.

"Oh, um yeah he's my cat." Tohru said, smiling. "He must have followed me all the way from the house." she laughed nervously.

"In that case, may I hold onto him for part of our stroll?" I asked her, pleading with my eyes. "I promise ill give him back to you shortly."

She looked down at her feet, "Well I don't know he doesn't really like people so-"

"Rest assured, I haven't once met a cat who didn't learn to love my company." I told her. With that I turned at headed back down the sidewalk. The girl quickly collected the boys clothing and the whole party progressed to the part of town with the shopping mall.

I lowered my voice so only the cat in my arms could hear, "I got you now, my dear boy. I may only partially understand what I saw, but what I got from it is that you cannot embrace or be embraced by that Tohru girl." I explained to him, slyly. I smiled wickedly at the cat while stroking his soft orange coat. "I wonder if you can talk when your in this state?" I wondered aloud.

Kyo P.O.V

This was turning out to be one of the worst shopping trips ever. Soon enough, I was back in the perverts' arms just like the first time, only now we were in public. _Public_! Where we were exposed to the whole god damned world!

Then I felt it: the odd flips that get in my stomach right before I transform back. I had seconds left, maybe. Struggling did nothing for help. What to do? All I could imagine was transforming in front of the world and in the _arms_ of a total _pervert!_ The one to interrupt my inner panic was the Earl kid.

"Sebastian, I thought I told you to get rid of the cat." He scolded, shooting the taller one an icy glare.

"Forgive me, young master." He apologized.

"Just get rid of it." The boy said; an air of finality in his tone. He let out a small sneeze. As to obey the order, the butler made a move to put me down. _Thanks kid, I owe you one,_ I thought. As soon as his grip loosened, I bolted from his arms and dashed to freedom before he even had the chance to set me on the ground. I flew up the sidewalk and around the corner, spotting an opening between too buildings and heading for cover.

Then I changed back right in the middle of the ally way. My only hope was that no one had seen. I was in a cold ally by myself naked and without a change of cloths—not to mention in broad daylight in the middle of town where there were a bunch of people walking around. I sighed, frustrated. I started to pace back and forth, trying to decide if I should wait till dark or not before I made a run for it.

"Kyo?" a voice asked from the mouth of the ally. My head snapped up.

"Hatsuharu." I greeted him, half surprised to see him here. His eyes raked over me once before looking at my face with an indifferent expression on his.

"May I ask why you're naked in an ally?" he questioned in a monotone voice.

"Long story," I mumbled in response. One of his eyebrows shot up in question.

"I'm listening."

**Yeah, sorry its so short~ still, LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	6. Dirty Little Secret

**hello everyone! Im SO incredibly sorry for making you wait so longgg~~ ive been both buissy and lazy plus i had an idea for a crack-fic that i just HAD to get out of my system before i could continue with this. so...yeah! i realy hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^ **

**Disclamer: NOT MINE!**

Chapter 6: Dirty little secret.

Kyo P.O.V

"So basically you're telling me that a creepy foreign cat molester figured out the curse as far as you go." I nodded in confirmation as he seemed to mull it over. "You know what this means, don't you? We're gonna have to erase his memory of that."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Looks like we'll be paying Hitori a visit."

"But first," Haru said as he began concentrating on unbuckling his jacket. I eyed him skeptically. "We need to cover you up so we can get you out of this ally." I nodded in agreement and he handed the over sized coat to me.

I slipped on the oversized coat, grateful that it was long enough to cover a certain area in my midsection, and fastened up the two buckles that held it together. Haru held is chin between his fingers and rested the other hand on his hip, seeming to concentrate his gaze on said area. I shifted uncomfortably under the long, thoughtful stare.

"What on earth could you be staring at me like that for?" I scolded, more uncomfortable than anything. He seemed to snap out of his concentration and looked up at me, blinking away the distance in his thoughts.

"No real reason, just that I want that jacket washed before you return it to me, what with you being star naked underneath it." His tone was light and conversational. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Let's just go." I said with a sigh. "I need to get back to the others from my _naked bathroom break._" I mumbled, starting back towards the mouth of the ally. I forced down my annoyance when he laughed at my statement and ignored him as we walked out of the ally and into the bright light of day. I had to squint while my eyes adjusted. The ally was a lot darker than I had thought—or maybe I hadn't been paying attention. Either way, I mentally noted to avoid popping in and out of alleys in broad daylight.

Sebastian P.O.V

Shopping for material possessions that weren't needed was absolutely baffling. What humans' fascinations were with material possessions was beyond me. We were inside a bi-gender clothing shop. I stood beside a wall in the corner with the young master, who also didn't enjoy the pointless shopping. My thoughts wandered back to the sight of the Kyo boy turning into a cat upon direct contact with the Tohru girl and began to fantasize about the young master hugging the girl and turning into a cat as well. I looked down at the master and smiled to myself. The child looked up and shot me an icy, annoyed glare.

"What's so amusing?"

"Nothing, my lord: Just thinking." I reassured him. He growled quietly and frowned.

"About?"

"About my master embracing the Tohru girl," I answered with a wishful smile. "And turning into a cat." I added; an image of a small, grey kitten with one cerulean blue eye and the purple contract in the other eye. Although his glare became more intense, his cheeks began to color a deep scarlet.

"Ludicrous," he huffed, looking away. I chuckled lightly.

Feeling his presence not too far off, I looked outside the window on the wall across from where I was standing to see Kyo walking towards the shop accompanied by an unfamiliar boy with black and white hair. He was dressed in a long grey coat that looked like it would complement the other boy better. The bell rang as they approached and opened the door, alerting the others that he was there. I watched as both Tohru and Shigure walked over to greet the pair.

"Finally, we found you guys." Kyo was saying.

"Glad to see you're all right." Tohru greeted, happily.

"Yes, we were worried. Did you enjoy your bathroom break?" Shigure said. "Oh, and Hatsuharu, what a pleasant surprise."

The one dubbed Hatsuharu raised his hand as if to say 'hi.' Tohru dug Kyo's rightful clothing from her bag and awkwardly held it out to the red headed boy. He blushed and muttered a 'thank you' to the girl.

"I wish to go to a different shop." The young master mumbled, visibly bored.

"I agree, young master. But first we must wait for the others to finish their business with this store."

Without warning, her majesty and the other girl named Kagura reappeared together from the forest of colorful clothing wearing twin smiles. "Look what we've got!" they sang out together, merrily. They held up armfuls of clothing in plastic bags that were large enough to stow a body in each.

"Where to, now?" Kagura asked the queen.

"Somewhere where there is food!" she exclaimed to the girl.

"Agreed," the girl answered. "Tally-ho!"

Ciel P.O.V

When I first got to Japan, I thought that nothing could be more bizarre than the appearance. But I was wrong. What I held in my hand was a triangular shaped rice cake that had a think peace of seaweed wrapped halfway around the midsection from the bottom of it. It was called 'Onigiri.' What was even weirder was that I had to use my _hands_. How unsanitary. Feeling my stomach growling, I decided not to question further and bit into it. It was just white rice and it was surprisingly good. As I continued eating hungrily, I discovered a sudden change in flavor that reminded me of seafood. The flavor was completely off, though. What I bit into was not fresh seafood. It tasted _processed._ I stuck my tongue out at the disgusting flavoring.

"Is it not to your liking, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Hardly," I scoffed. "Isn't there anything with quality meat in it?"

I watched Kyo shove the rest of his in his mouth before saying, "well you can't expect to find fancy food at a food stand, you know." Bits of rice escaped his mouth while he talked and chewed. I good-naturedly ignored it, though.

"Then could you tell me where I _can_?" I asked, forcing a polite smile.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

He looked over at me and smiled sarcastically, "Nope." I growled in frustration.

"Well why _not_!"

"Cause' I don't have to. You may be an Earl in your country but here in Japan that title means nothing." He explained. My eye visibly twitched. "You're just an annoying brat here."

My patients was drawing thin. "How _dare_ you." I mumbled. I looked to Sebastian to see his understanding nod from my unspoken order. He stalked over to the boy and stood over him, a dangerously demonic smile signaling an obvious threat to him. "I don't think it's in your best interests to be insulting the master." He spoke smoothly and politely, but I knew better and saw through the relaxed tone.

"Well look at mister high and mighty trying to throw empty threats at me." The boy said haughtily. Sebastian shook his head.

"What makes you think this threat is _empty_?" to my slight surprise, Sebastian leaned down and whispered lightly into his ear, making Kyo shiver. I couldn't here what he had said to him but whatever it was, it was effective to say the least. The red head had gone completely silent as Sebastian straitened his posture, smirking. He walked back to me and stood in his place beside me, hands folded loosely behind his back. Everyone had grown silent and shifted their gaze's from Sebastian and me to Kyo and back again. It was becoming quite awkward.

Finny had spoken up first, "So what should we do next? I was thinking of getting something sweet!" My ears perked at the mention of sweets. I wondered if the sweets here were any better than the 'food stand' food.

"Well there is a sweet shop around here," mentioned Yuki. He was one of the only people here whom I enjoyed the company of. He was quiet, thoughtful, and not obnoxious in the least: therefore, good company to have. "Any one else up for it?"

I smirked approvingly at him. The Momiji child bounced enthusiastically excited about the sweets. Had I not been a noble I would have been bouncing as well.

Jars of rainbow colored sweets lined the shelves from top to bottom of the left wall; the back wall held pre-wrapped cakes and cookies while the freshly baked goods were on a display behind the counter where an older, white haired man tended to the cash register. The chocolates had a place of there own in the right corner and the chewy, fruity candies occupied the left one.

"Young master." Sebastian said, snapping me out of my trance. He knelt down to match my height and cupped my face in his left hand. I felt my face get red as he got dangerously close to my face and with his thumb, wiped something think and wet from my mouth. "You were drooling." He explained, smirking. Not sure what to say to the gesture, I decided to glare. He should know better than to touch me so freely. He's lucky he's so important to me or I would have hit him by now. I pushed his hand away and refocused my attention on the wonderland of sweets that lie just beyond a set of glass doors.

Sebastian P.O.V

I was pretty sure Ciel had lost his mind to his sweet tooth. The reasons for my suspicions were that not only had he begun to drool but as soon as he stepped into the shop he began to laugh. Any one else would have found it disturbing but I found it, how would one put it, a turn on? It wasn't a child's' laughter, however. The sound of it was amazingly malevolent.

Instead of pawing through the candy like everyone else was doing, I stood off in the corner watching the master as he fawned over the sweets like the child he was. Tohru, Momiji, and even Kyo and Yuki had joined in on handing the young master various things that he was to try out. Several times he had walked up to me and handed me boxes upon boxes of sweets native to Japan and then turned to go back for more.

"Sebastian, one more thing," he said, holding up yet _another_ box of cookies to me and my already full arms. Alright, it was time to put and end to this, weather the young master liked it or not.

"No, young master. I'm afraid you have enough sweets to last you at least two months and my arms are quite full. I think you should put that one back."

He pouted at me. _Pouted:_ like he was a small kid who got denied desert because he hadn't finished his dinner. His eyes were pleading and his lower lip stuck out, making one of the cutest expressions I have ever seen adorn his face. It made me weak in the knees. But not weak enough to make me change my mind.

"No," I said, finally. His head hung in defeat as he made his way to put the box back. I glanced outside the window, noticing that it was darker than it should have been at this hour. Curious, I walked over to the glass doors and looked out and up at the sky. Thick, dark clouds blanketed the sky: it was going to rain and soon. "We need to leave now." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I could feel everyone crowed around the windows, looking in the same direction I was.

Everyone hastily paid for their sweets and we headed for the inn in a half walk, half run. Several raindrops plopped on my head and arms as we hurried and a loud crack of thunder filled the air, making a few of them jump. This was going to be one hell of a storm.

**Well, there you have it! i hope someone found the theme of the chapter title in the story! if you can tell me, ill make one of your wishes come true for the next chapter! (which is to say, 'you can have one or more of the characters in this story do whatever you wish' ) have fun with that! oh, and PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	7. Once Upon a Tipsy Night

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers for your loves for my story! as a special thank you, i made an especialy spicy chapter just for you! please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: i only wish...**

**Warning: slight Shounen (a.k.a boyxboy, manxboy) and a little bit OoC but not too bad, honestly x3 **

Chapter 7: Once Upon a Tipsy Night

Ciel P.O.V

The storm was shockingly worse than any I had seen in London. The rain that poor down from the pitch black sky completely blocked out my view of anything outside. The only thing that allowed me to see was the constant flashes of lighting which were followed by the loud cracks of thunder.

Lucky for us, the storm decided to pick up a few minutes after we had gotten back to the inn and we only got away with a few wet spots on out backs. On an even happier note, the sweets avoided all of the rain because they were safely tucked away in their plastic bags. It was deathly chilly inside because of the relentless weather so I had Sebastian go and fix me a nice hot cup of chocolate—one of the many things we had purchased at the sweet shop. Come to think of it, I didn't have time to examine all of the things I had gotten. The others kept handing me things and I kept handing things to Sebastian…and my good sense was far gone; lost to the oh-so-delicious looking sweet things that surrounded me. I was honestly shamed at myself for that. Nothing should be able to make me succumb to its power.

I decided to look through my large collection of sweets and see if there was anything else to accompany my chocolate drink. I pulled out a red box labeled 'Pocky' and stared at it for a moment. The picture on the front showed a picture that looked like long, thin vanilla sticks dipped in chocolate. Deciding that I liked the idea of something so simple and having more chocolate on it I set it aside as a possible accompaniment. The next thing I pulled out intrigued me: it was little chocolates filled with something called Sake. What was that supposed to be? On a smaller label on the box it said "adult chocolates" which made me wonder why I had bought it. I frowned at the chocolates. What kind of candy was so good that only adults could have it?

My finger poked at the fold in the cardboard and tore it back, exposing the dainty little chocolates inside there individual holders. I picked one up and hesitantly stuck it in my mouth. When I bit into it, a gooey liquid spilled out into my mouth and made my tongue tingle and warm. I chewed the chocolate and swallowed it, fascinated with the after-taste. A warm, comfortable feeling filled my belly and began to spread all over my body. It was pleasant and made me feel slightly happy. I decided that I quite enjoyed the warmth and plopped another delicate peace of 'sake' filled chocolate in my mouth and swallowed. It slightly intensified the warm feeling and made my skin feel flushed. The chill I had been feeling only moments ago was replaced by this soothing, comfortable heat. My lips tugged up slightly in the corners allowing for a small smile. It was hard to explain but as the seconds ticked by; my sour mood diminished and became smothered by the warmth of my happy mood. It was like someone had told me that I didn't have to be Ciel Phantomhive anymore and I could relax on a private island for the rest of my short life.

I hiccupped and then giggled at my self because I had hiccupped. My slightly swimming head had found the slight noise and feeling it gave me hilarious. I hiccupped again and giggled even harder; how silly of me to make such noises. The more the small incontrollable action happened, the funnier it became. Before I new it, I was holding my sides on the floor, giggling so hard my face hurt.

Sebastian P.O.V

I strolled back to the room that I shared with the young master for the time being, hot chocolate in hand, when laughter had caught my ear from down our hallway. As I approached the door, I realized that the laughter was coming from our room. I opened the thin door to find Ciel curled into a ball on the floor, laughing hysterically. In front of him was an open box of chocolates with two of them missing. The masters' face was flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed over. I set the cup down and picked up the chocolate box; folding back the cardboard covering to read the label. Now it made sense: the master had eaten alcohol-filled chocolates. Ciel was _drunk_.

He suddenly stopped laughing to catch his breath before looking up at me like he had just realized I had came in. his grin got impossibly wider, stretching his flushed cheeks.

"Se-Sebastiaaan," he said with a breathy giggle. "This, um, chocolate is...ha-ha…ffffantastic." He brought a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle the giggle fit he was having. I shook my head at the ridiculous sight in front of me.

"Young master, I brought your chocolate drink," I told him, motioning to get it for him. "Would you like me to help you with it—" I was interrupted when Ciel broke out in an even louder round of laughter. "What's funny?"

"You called me _young master_." He said with a stifled giggle. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"But I always call you that, young mast—"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the boy was now laughing very loudly for reasons I didn't understand and showed no signs of stopping. After a long two minutes he finally settled down long enough to tell me, "Sebastian you are hillarioussss."

Suddenly a knock came at our door, followed by the soft, girlish voice of Yuki. "Who's laughing so hard? Is everything alright?" his voice sounded alarmed. "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes, please come in Yuuuki," the master said in a slurred voice. The paper door slid open and the grey haired boy stepped in, eyeing the master with a slightly confused expression.

"What's going on?" the master stood up and stumbled over to Yuki, laughing under his breath. "Ciel, are you okay? You look flushed…"

"It appears as though the young master consumed alcohol-filled chocolates and became intoxicated." I explained to the boy. His eyebrow shot up in question. "I hadn't realized that the particular box was among the many things he had asked me to purchase for him.'

Ciel placed his hands on both of Yuki's cheeks and began to mush his face together and then rubbing his hands in a circular motion, making the boys face contort in comical ways. He seemed intent, studying the way the actions made his face look.

"You know sumtin? You look…quite adorable, Yuki." Ciel complemented the boy with more slurred speech. He pinched his cheeks and pulled them out, making it look like the flabbergasted boy was smiling. After a long moment of stretching them out in different directions he let them go and simply held the boys face in his tiny hands. "It's these cheeeksss." He said, nodding to himself.

"Err, thank…you?" Yuki said, blinking wildly as Ciel leaned closer to his face and touched his lips to Yuki's. The boy was frozen solid as the young master molded his lips to the others'. The masters' actions struck a nerve inside me that I wasn't aware I had. Even though I shouldn't be, I was jealous: incredibly so. _My master_ was kissing someone other than _me_. In an effort to ignore the scene that had unfolded in front of me, I reopened the box of potent chocolates and plopped a couple of them in my mouth. The warmth of the alcohol filled my belly and warmed me up, though the small amount wasn't enough to intoxicate me.

Kyo P.O.V

Yuki had left to investigate the laughing a whole fifteen minutes ago and hasn't come back yet. Not that I cared or anything, but I was curious as to what was taking him so long. I decided to leave our room to investigate. The laughing had stopped and all, but I still wanted to know.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I mumbled to myself, laughing at the irony. And oh how true that statement was…

I was not prepared for the scene in front of me as I found Yuki, his back to me as he stood halfway inside the Earl-kid's room. As I got closer to the rat, I noticed a pare of small hands on his neck: the slim fingers laced together. Fear and curiosity as to what was happening twisted and turned in my belly as I got closer and closer. To my utter shock, I saw Ciel wrapped affectionately around Yuki and they were _lip locked_! Even with my jaw on the floor, no air would enter my oxygen-deprived lungs.

"Wh-wh-what is this?" I forced out of my airways. Although it was forced, the sound came out in a wispy, toneless stream of breath. I inhaled deeply and managed to get out a sentence with some actual volume to it. "Yuki, what the_ hell_?" But they didn't hear me.

Out of nowhere, the butler came out of the room and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me in and closing the door. It took me off guard and I almost forgot to fight back. He turned me to face him and I looked up at him, scowling. I was expecting one of his sarcastic smiles but instead I found him lightly grinning and his face was flushed.

"Wha?" I blinked at him, more confused than I had ever been in my life. Not liking the situation, I tried to worm my wrist out of his grip. Suddenly he pulled me to him and held my chin in one hand before slipping his other hand behind my neck, forcing me to look at him. He bent down and put his lips to my ear and whispered seductively.

"I've got you now, Mr. Kitty cat." I shuttered outwardly and inwardly. I was about to protest his actions and tell this damned pervert off but I wasn't aloud that chance. Without much warning, the man pressed his lips hungrily against mine. I was in shock. After a long moment of him trying to slip his disgusting tongue in my mouth, he pulled away. I glared fervently and he hadn't loosened his grip one tiny bit.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I whispered, just now remembering how to breathe correctly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. The least you could do is kiss me _back_."

**again, hope you liked my gift to you! please review and tell me if theres somthing you 'd like to see in future chapters! ^^**


	8. Side Eeffects

**WOoo! yay for my 8th chapter? yes, yay! im suprised its getting pretty long owO and im winging it people, i dont have the entire story in my head so this is just forming as im writing it baced on the turn of events xD anyway, ill stop boring you with comentary and get to the important stuff. **

**DISCLAIMER:as much as it pains me to say this, i dont own furuba or kuro! never have, never will**

**WARNING: yay for slight yaoi-ness. cant stand a little heated kiss from one guy to the next? you may want to avoid this chapter...though it would make me said *sad face***

**anyway, on to the story!**

Chapter 8: Side Effects

Yuki P.O.V

They say actions speak louder than words—well this particular action was like an electric current passing through my brain, originating from my mouth. A liquor-induced Ciel was attached to me with his thin arms around my neck and his tiny lips pressed against my own. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't sure. He was my friend now and I didn't want to shove him away. Did that mean I enjoyed it? No, I couldn't. Ciel was a _boy_. But then again, did it matter…?

I found myself leaning into it and slightly participating. I've never actually kissed anyone before so I wasn't sure what to do. Then again, my partner in question didn't seem to know much, either. But that could easily be the alcohol in his system making his actions slightly impaired. Ciel pulled away, breaking the kiss and inhaled the much needed oxygen in shaky, uneven breaths. He looked quite satisfied with himself.

Taking the time to survey the room, I noticed a flash of Kyo darting from the dark room and slamming the door, grumbling furiously at the one he left behind. When did he enter the room? I looked over at the butler, Sebastian, questioningly. The raven-haired man wore an expression of satisfaction as he licked absently at his lips: His eyes were trained on the door the red-head ran out of and down the hall. Seeing that made me wonder if Kyo's and my situation shared any similarities.

The young Phantomhive wrapped his arms snugly around my waist, suddenly, and gave a small and soundless yawn. "I'm sssleepy…" he mumbled into my shirt. The butler then approached us and wrapped his long arms around the small, sleepy boy and swooped him up into his arms, bridal style.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to prepare the young master for bed," he said, excusing me from the room. _Finally, home free,_ I thought.

"Waiiitt~!" came Ciel's slurred voice. I froze; my hand only inches from the door.

"Yes?" I asked without turning around.

"d-don't go," he said, sounding almost sad. I turned around to look at him and found him already in his pajamas and under the covers. The butler was now lying on top of his own bed, eyes closed, though I doubted he was actually sleeping. How did he get like that so fast? He patted the spot in the bed next to him and gave a tired smile, "please?" and for some reason, I complied. He complained when I sat on top of the covers, "Noooo, y-you need to be under like I am, see?" he wiggled his legs, making the bedding ripple as if to indicate that they were under the blankets. Reluctantly, I did as he asked and climbed under. When I noticed he was still frowning, I stiffly laid myself down and rested my head on the pillow. His frown disappeared as he laid his own head on the pillow and snuggled up next to me. He mumbled a 'goodnight' and then closed his eyes tightly.

Although physically comfortable, mentally I was wriggling like mouse with is belly under a cats paw. The situation was so _uncomfortable_! The minutes seemed to stretch out endlessly as I lay there; the young Phantomhive curled against my side.

"The master is sound asleep, now." The butler whispered. It was such a faint sound that I almost didn't hear him; despite the dead quiet of nighttime that veiled the room. "If you're going to escape back to your room, now would be your best chance to sneak away." I looked back over to him to find him exactly the same as before: lying on top of his bed, eyes closed. Although I was skeptical he had said anything in the first place, I still took the advice.

Ever so slowly, I slipped out of the bed and crept to the paper door and slid it open, making my silent escape. After I slid the door shut behind me, I walked silently back to the room I shared with Kyo. Once back inside the safety of the room, I plopped down on top of my bed and stared blankly at the wall, replaying what had just happened in my head.

Why didn't I pull away from Ciel when he kissed me? Why did I choose to participate? Why didn't I refuse his offer to lie next to him? I could have easily said no, so why didn't I? So many questions that only I could assess and answer. I turned onto my stomach—face in the pillow—and gave a frustrated grunt.

Well one thing was clear from the start: I thought Ciel was cute. Not in a sexual way, just naturally adorable for a kid. With his porcelain features; pale, ivory skin that was free of blemish, large cerulean blue eye that seemed to have endless depths of deep blue silk, his plump pink lips that constantly held a small pout… or _was_ it a sexual attraction? Of course, I held a similar attraction for Miss Honda as well…

It was possible I was _bisexual_ but at the same time, I had never felt attracted to a male before. Maybe it was a simple attraction to cute things. Wrong again, though. Momiji was cute and adorable, too, but never have I ever felt attracted to him in _that_ way. So what made Ciel different than Momiji?

Kyo P.O.V

After I had escaped from that disgusting guy I decided to wander the hallways as for means to get my thoughts back together. That guy was really pissing me off right now. I can't believe he actually _kissed_ me! The bastard even had the nerve to try to get his tongue involved! And no mater how hard I rubbed at my lips and teeth I still wasn't able to rid myself of his taste and touch. I could still feel his hot breath wash over my ear when he had whispered to me; could still hear his velvet voice speaking seductively to me; could still feel the ghost of his impossibly soft lips on my own…

No! No, no, no, no and _no_! I felt utterly horrified at myself for even allowing these thoughts to cross my mind! Was I gay? I didn't think so. Relations with another man: more specifically, with _that man_? Again, I didn't think so. Still fuming, I decided to head back to our room and try to get some much needed sleep.

I walked in to find Yuki curled up in a ball on his bed, but still wide awake. He looked up at me with a confused and stressful gaze. "Kyo, I…I think I'm gay." He said in a strained voice. I blinked at him. _No comment_. I pivoted back in the direction of the hallway and left just as quickly as I had entered. That was something I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing.

The next place I decided to try was Tohru's room. If anyone was good at making me feel better, it was her. The distance between her room and mine was only a few steps so I got there in a matter of seconds. I knocked lightly on the wall beside the door.

"Tohru?" I said quietly to the door. When no answer came, I quietly slid the door open and peeked inside. "Tohru, are you awake?" I found her nestled under the blankets next to Momiji, sleeping soundly. I guess I was a little peeved that he was in her bed, but then again, despite his age, Momiji mind as well have been a five year old. I gave a disappointed sigh and closed the door again.

I turned around to head in a different direction and somehow ended up stumbling backwards with my forehead throbbing from direct impact with something hard. I would have tumbled backwards onto my butt but something had caught me around the waste and kept me from doing so.

"Ahhhh…" I groaned. The spot on my head sent waves of pain over my eyes and up the crown of my head. After a moment it dulled and I was able to open my eyelids to see who I ran into.

"Well if it isn't my young tabby friend," cooed a voice. I swear my heart sank into my stomach; it was _him_. I opened my eyes and took in his perfect face. Wait, _perfect?_ Did I honestly just think that? I dismissed the thought immediately. A sense of dread and something else I couldn't place pooled in my stomach and made little balls of nerves that wriggled uneasily: I just remembered he was still holding me up from falling. I was suddenly hyper aware of his long arm that was snaked around my waste. "You haven't tried to get me to put you down yet. Are you comfortable in my arms little kitten?" he enquired. My face felt impossibly hot as I searched for the right words that would make him stop touching me.

"Tch, you wish! Let me go already before I kick your ass." That being said, I brought my hands up and shoved at his chest. To my annoyance, he didn't budge: not even an inch.

"Come now, you don't really mean that do you?" he said, pulling me closer to him. I glared angrily at him. Was he stupid? I shoved harder but to no avail.

"Yes, I _do_ mean that. Now let _go_!" the angrier I got, the tighter his grip around my waste got. Soon enough he had me pressed tightly against his chest; my hands being the only form of separation from the contact. Man, this guy was ridiculously strong!

Without warning, a particularly loud crack of thunder broke the silence for a moment and killed the power in the building. There was no lighting anywhere and it left the world in pitch black. The only source of illumination was not even a real source of light. It was his _eyes._ They were deceivingly bright red and they seemed to have a haunting glow to them that shone vividly in the dark. And that was all I could see: just his haunting blood red eyes staring down at me and nothing more.

A particularly cold shiver rocked my body violently. This wasn't good, no not good at all. I was _alone_ with _him_ in the _dark_. "Please don't try to run this time, kitten. I've been trying to get you alone for quite some time and to let you get away now would be quite a shame." He said in a silky voice.

I've never been so intimidated and terrified in my life. It was like the lightning had stolen my courage along with the power. I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"And why would that be?" I asked, nervously. I felt a bit stupid for asking but I had to see if my suspicions were true. Oh please let them not be true. His face got close enough for his hot breath to wash over my face and his eyes seemed to smile wickedly down on me.

"Because you're going to tell me something," he said, brushing his lips over mine. I couldn't move or breathe in that moment. I was utterly terrified. "You're going to tell me how it is that you can turn into a cat…and can you make other people turn into cats?"

I stared blankly at the ruby orbs that hung in front of my face. Was he joking? In my mind he was going to say something disturbing and most likely sexual but _that_ is what he wanted to know? I started laughing hysterically. Why was it so funny? Maybe it was more of a relief but still I continued to laugh. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's funny?" he asked, honestly confused. I went to answer his question but instead of coherent words coming out, more laughter came and even a snort or two.

"It's just, hah, that I thought you had, ha-ha, sexual intentions," I barked out another round of laughter at the ridiculousness of it. My amusement was stopped abruptly at he bent over and bit my earlobe, causing me to make a pained-surprised noise that was something like a 'yip.'

"And who says I don't?" he whispered into my ear, huskily. Renewed fear engulfed me as he kissed down my jaw-line, making me shutter. He made his way to my mouth and pressed his own against it. I made an attempt to turn my head to the side but he used his free hand to grasp my chin, forcing me to stay in place. His kissed me again, only this time with more force. I gasped out for air under the pressure and he took advantage of that. The foreign muscle slid into my mouth and explored it. I shuttered again, but not from the horror of him kissing me. It was the way he _tasted_ that brought on the shiver. His tongue was almost sickeningly _sweet._ I suppressed a moan: I wasn't going to give into him and presenting any hint of enjoyment was just as good as waving the white flag of surrender. His hand moved from my face and traced a line of fire down my chest and passed my abdomen only to stop at my groin. Unforgiving, he caressed the slowly hardening bulge there and undid my frail, frayed knot of composure. A small moan escaped my lips.

_Well crap,_ I thought. _I gave in to him. _

**yay for longer chapter! okay, im not used to writin that stuff so if it was terrible, blame my lack of know-how x3 hope you enjoyed the new enstalment! please review!**


	9. A Rock and a Hard Place

**i want to thank my lovely readers for waiting so pacently for this chapter~ sorry i took longer to update- with school and all, i havent had much time! anyway, i hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 9: a rock and a hard place

Ciel P.O.V

_Dreams can be so random and pointless sometimes. This time I dreamt of Yuki. He walked into my room and I started kissing him. He had the cutest cheeks I've ever seen on a boy: especially an older boy. I never _really_ kissed Yuki or ever _would_ for that matter so having it in my dreams seemed rather weird. But I went with it anyway: it was such a nice, flighty dream and even if the world started to split in half, I wouldn't particularly give a damn. _

_"Young master…" what did Sebastian want, now? Can't he tell I'm busy? "Young master, it's time to wake up." But I don't want to wake up. I want to stay with Yuki in this unlikely scenario…_

"Young master." I hear him calling again, only this time I become conscious. I let out a sigh and slowly opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing over me with a cup of breakfast tea. My head was throbbing slightly and I still felt an unbelievable amount of fatigue. The sky wasn't even alight like it was supposed to be in the morning: no, it was still pretty dark outside.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this? It's too dark to be morning." I rolled over to my other side and buried myself within the covers. Suddenly the covers disappeared and I was left to shiver. _What _on_ earth?_ "Hey! Return my blankets this moment, demon!" I barked, glaring over my shoulder.

"I can't do that, young master. It's already 11'oclock in the morning. I think the young master has slept in enough" I bolted up in bed. My head spun and throbbed and my vision was white. I fell back on the bed with a groan

"_Eleven?_ Why didn't you wake me sooner?" my eyelids were squeezed shut. "And what happened to the sun?"

"The storm is still going on and it has blocked out the Sun." as if to emphasize what he was saying, thunder rumbled across the sky as more lightening flashed. "And the master is still recovering from a hangover and to recover properly, more rest is required." _Hangover_? What was that supposed to mean?

"Excuse me Sebastian, I have a _what?_"

"A hangover: It's the side effect from drinking more alcohol than you're body can take. And because you are so young and have never consumed alcohol before, it's no big surprise that you couldn't hold even small doses of hard liquors." Alcohol? When did I have…?

My mind flashed back to last night when I was eating those 'adult' chocolates. I remembered how _good_ they made me feel. And because two and two will always make four, I had guessed that 'sake' was some type of alcohol. The farthest that memory carried was when Sebastian came in with my coco…which I never got to drink. I frowned at the loss. Suddenly, my stomach growled, reminding me that I had slept right through breakfast and it was now time for lunch.

"If the master is hungry, the chefs have prepared a large lunch for the guests here at the Inn." Sebastian told me as he helped me sit up. I nodded and took the cup of tea. Deciding that I was too hungry to wait for Sebastian to prepare something, it was probably easier to just eat what's prepared. I sighed and handed Sebastian the empty tea cup and swung my legs over the side.

"Dress me and take me to lunch," I ordered him. He placed his hand over his heart and gave a slight bow.

"Yes, my lord."

Yuki P.O.V

The chop sticks shook uneasily in my hand as I attempted to eat the amazingly good looking lunch the chefs had prepared for us. I pinched them together around the noodle and made to bring it to my face…then it slipped. Again. I hadn't been very successful with eating my meals today. Chop sticks just weren't doing their job. Truth was, I had sort of came to the conclusion that I was bisexual last night. Part of me wanted to have Ciel show up at lunch and prove my theory and part of me wanted him to stay away from the lunch and leave me be.

Then I saw him enter with his butler trailing like a shadow behind him. My throat closed up. His eyes read slight boredom while the rest of his face was expressionless. Those pouty pink lips set in his usual frown: the same lips that had been on mine just last night. His long, porcelain smooth legs concealed by shorts that hugged the middle of his thighs moved him gracefully over to the table and sat down next to me. He turned his intense gaze to me and I froze, feeling the hot blush that must have been too obvious on my face. A thin eyebrow rose as his expression changed to one of slight confusion.

"Good morning, Yuki." He greeted me. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is flushed." Just when I thought my face couldn't get hotter, he brought his lips up…and pressed them softly to my forehead for a moment. What was he _doing_: And in front of everyone like that? He pulled back and hummed to himself. "You don't have a fever…"

"Curry," I choked out. "I ate some spicy curry." He seemed to accept that answer and nodded, turning back to his plate. His butler had begun explaining to him what everything was while putting various things on the boys' plate. He looked so _unfazed_. How could one act so normal after establishing a connection like that? Maybe he was thinking about it: after all, the Earl was good at hiding his emotions. What if it didn't mean anything to him? What if he thought it was a mistake?

I poked at a peace of chicken, trying to block the unwelcome theories that rushed through my head. The only way to know for sure would be to confront him.

Sebastian P.O.V

I watched as the master picked and prodded at his lunch while deciphering what was safe to eat. My gaze wandered over the many people sitting and eating before stopping at the red-headed boy whom I had gotten to know a little better last night. The boy had so many sensitive areas that made him emit a wide variety of sounds when touched the right way. I smiled slightly as my mind floated in the lovely memory. Sadly, when the lights came back on so had his will to fight me off. If only I had gotten passed the boxers: that and the socks were the only things left. Of course, I could have easily held on to him but I like him a lot better when he has that alluring glint of terror in his eyes…it seemed that he only allowed such emotions to show in the dark. Beautiful.

The boy noticed me looking at him and I watched as his face turned from pale to bright red. Ah, so he was remembering our fun, too. He looked back down at his almost empty plate, avoiding my gaze. My smile transformed into my trademark grin.

"Sebastian," the young master whispered. I looked down at him, wondering what he could possibly want. "Did anything happen to Yuki that I don't know about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he's fidgety with is chopsticks and he is redder than a tomato. Either he's flustered or sick: I can't tell which." He looked genuinely concerned.

"Why doesn't the young master just ask? You are friends, are you not?" he considered this.

"Fine, ill ask him after the lunch." That being said, he lifted a fork-full of rice into his mouth.

Ciel P.O.V

Sebastian seemed to really been enjoying Kyo's company since our arrival a couple of days ago. Maybe it had something to do with him being able to turn into a cat. You'd think such a thing would shock me, but honestly I've been exposed to stranger things in my short life: like demons, demon dogs, death gods, living puppets, etcetera…this just happened to be among them. Back to my point, said demon was now attempting to earn the attention of the red-head while attempted to strike up a conversation with Yuki. He seemed to be avoiding any exchange of words though. Did I do something to offend him? What could I have possibly done?

"Yuki," I said his name for the fourth time since I sat down. He glanced over at me. "Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Okay," he mumbled.

As soon as we were out in the hallway without anyone else around, I grabbed his shoulder and faced him, not feeling the need to beat around the bush. "What did I do to make you not speak to me?" he stared at me for a long moment. "Well?"

"You didn't take me seriously…" he said, softly. What?

"What are you talking about? Of course I take you seriously. I've come to like you above everyone else I've met in this country." I explained.

"No I mean…last night when you…" he seemed to be struggling with the words. I did something last night? I wasn't sure what to make of that…what could I have possibly done? I waited for him to continue while he struggled. "I mean when _we_…" so now its 'we'?

"When we what?" I asked, a bit frustrated with the situation.

"When we kissed!" he blurted. I blinked, not sure I heard him right. His face was redder than I had ever seen it: almost purple. I suspected my face was red, too. How did he know about that dream? I hadn't told anyone about that! Unless…

"I see…" so it wasn't a dream. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. "I didn't know you were so affected by my actions." That was a lie. Had I known it wasn't a dream, I'd be just as effected as he was: kind of like I was now. Suddenly, Yuki wrapped me in a tight embrace and silently held me against his narrow chest. I was about to protest but didn't. Why didn't I? After a long moment, I slowly embraced him back. Why wasn't I pushing him away? He was _touching_ me and Satan knows I didn't like to be touched…accept by him. He was different. Why is that?

"Cieeeellll! I found you! I did, I _found_ you!" came a loud voice from the front doors of the Inn. Oh no…not now. Why him? The blonde annoyance approached us in a hip-twitching stride. He threw his rain-drenched umbrella to the side and ran his fingers through his golden locks. "And who is this?"

I had let go of Yuki and stepped in front of him. "Alois, what in _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Ciel's so mean~," he said, feigning hurt. "I came because I missed you! When I found out you were in Japan I decided to follow you! After all, you might have needed some back up with her Highness." He winked at me with his tongue snaking out of his mouth. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a head ache coming on. "Back to my question: who is this? And _why_ were you wrapped around him and he around you? You're _mine_ and only _I_ get to hold you and do this and that~!" he whined. He got closer and wrapped his arms around me before hitching one of his legs on my hip. "But if you're friend wants to watch us do this and that, I wouldn't mind an audience~" he purred. I shivered with disgust. "Speaking of which, where did your little friend _go_?"

Wide-eyed, I glanced around the room, discovering Yuki was no where to be seen. "Yuki?"

**Oooo, Alois has finaly joined the partay! ;D please Review! ^^ i love love LOVE getting them!**


	10. Busted

**Ahhh, this chapter made my blush a bit while writing it. its a gift to all my perverted readers out there. yes, your welcome! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own them...*cries***

**Warning: Yaoi-ness! cant take the heat? get out of the kitchen!**

Chapter 10: Busted

Kyo P.O.V

After that awkward lunch I had retreated to my room. Mr. Pedo-butler had tried to follow me but I kicked him outside the room. He was weirdly polite enough to not to enter without permission but that didn't stop him from standing just outside the door, begging for entry.

"Please, may I enter your room? I promise not to do anything to you that you won't like," he was saying, pleading with me.

"Yeah right! You'd say anything to get me to say yes, wouldn't you?" I snorted.

"Say anything…do anything…however you put it: I'm still a man of my word and I wouldn't lie about such things."

"Yeah, what ever you say," I said sarcastically. "What do you even want, anyway?"

"I want the questions I asked last night answered plus some. Seeing as how we had gotten… carried away last night, I hadn't gotten the chance to get my answers."

"Tch," as much as it irritated me, my cheeks tinted pink at the memory from last night. Hating his touch, but loving it all the same. Repelled by it, drawn in by it, disgusted by it, wanting it… but most of all, I hated _myself_ for _desiring_ it. I'd never admit it aloud, but last night was _bliss_. "Then by all means, ask away." I grumbled, shoving the memory back into its box in my mind.

"Does that mean I can come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." I mumbled, defeated. The door slid back to reveal his pleased smile and red eyes that also seemed to smile as he looked over at me where I lay with my hands under my head on my bed. He walked over to me and stood beside my bed, leaning over slightly.

"My, my, isn't this a welcoming position?" he cooed. My face felt hot at the comment. I went to sit up but was unsuccessful for he had pined both of my wrists above my head on the bed in just one of his hands. I thought he wasn't going to pull anything! Damn lying pedo-butler.

"What the hell? I thought you promised not to do anything I wont like!" I hissed under his hold.

"Ah, but that promise is still intact so do not fret, kitten. The truth of that matter is you _do_ like it." He got dangerously close to my face with his threateningly seductive smile. My stomach flipped nervously, anticipating what he might do.

"I-I do _not_!" I rebutted. "I don't want this!"

"Yes, you do," he murmured before taking my lips onto his. _Yes, I do_, I admitted to myself. But I _can't_ want it, or at least I _shouldn't_. But as he worked his lips against mine, the reasons kept on slipping away from me. My eyelids fluttered shut as I started to kiss back. With his free hand he slid it under the hem of my shirt and felt my chest before rubbing one of the nipples with his thumb. I gasped at the touch. Was he starting to get carried away? Did I want him to get carried away? My tongue poked out to slide across his bottom lip. I was shocked when he suddenly pulled away, removing his hand from under my shirt and wiping away the string of saliva that had formed. "You see? I told you, you like it." He said with a satisfied smile. I scowled up at him: for both mocking me… and for pulling away before _I_ had had enough.

"now, on to my questions," he began, taking a sitting position on the foot of my bed while I quickly sat up and sat as far away from him on the bed as I could get. I had tucked my knees up under my chin and hugged my legs to my chest. Curled into a ball seemed to be the safest position to take around him. "How can you turn into a cat and what relation is your transforming to the Tohru girl?" I blinked at the forwardness. He already knew I could change but was it really smart to explain all of these things?

"Um, well, if I hug a member of the opposite gender I transform. It's not just Tohru, its any female. It's a curse." I said, keeping the details to a minimum. I decided not to tell him that I wasn't the only one in my family who was cursed, or the fact that I can also transform under a great amount of stress.

"Hmm, I see. Now can you pass on this curse to other people?" he inquired. I snickered.

"Pfft, no! It's not some sort of disease or anything." He frowned at the answer.

"Well then how did you get it?"

"I was _born_ with it."

He seemed to consider the answers for a short moment. "Is there any one else who can transform?" I froze for a second.

"N-no,"

"You're lying to me." He stated. I swallowed hard, trying not to look too obviously nervous.

"No, I'm not. I'm the only one in my family that can transform into a cat." I said, truthfully.

"Interesting, but I do recall never asking about 'family members' specifically: I just said anyone else. So what can your family do?" he scooted closer to me. I would have retreated further but my back was already pressed against the headboard.

"Nothing! I-I'm the only one, okay?"

"Liar," he growled, suddenly serious. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me out of my fetal position and dragged me to the center of the bed. I was so shocked that I couldn't think of anything to say as he positioned himself above me; both hands on either side of my head and knee's on the sides of my hips. My voice caught in my throat as I looked into his eyes. They were glowing that same haunting, crimson red color. I felt the same as I did last night: trapped by that gaze. He bent his head down to whisper into my ear. "I haven't lied to you, why would you lie to me?"

"What are you doing…?" I asked, very nervous.

"I'm getting my answers." He said, simply, before nipping at my ear lobe. I let out a small, pained noise and clenched my jaw. "So talk to me, kitten. And please stick to the truth."

"And if I don't?" I said, glaring at him. His response was to thrust his hips hard against my pelvis sending waves of pain through my midsection. The disturbing part was that it was a turn on. I fought down a blush. "So you're going to do that until you get me to talk?" he grinned at me as If to say 'correct.' "Heh, well you're wasting your time, 'cause I won't tell you." He thrusted against me again, causing more pain and that disturbing sense of pleasure it gave me.

"And why won't you tell me?" he asked, huskily.

"Ever had a secret that you just can't tell? A secret that would get you in a shit load of trouble if word got out?" I grinned at him, hoping my point would get across. "I'm already knee-deep as it is: if I gave away the whole thing, I'd be dead."

"Come on, I can keep a secret," His tongue snaked across my throat, making me shiver. "How about this; if you tell me your secret, ill tell you a secret in exchange."

I thought about it for a long moment, "What kind of secret?"

"A personal one," he murmured into my neck. I considered it while he rubbed his nose along my jaw line. Though the actions were disturbing, I was slowly getting used to them.

"Fine, ill tell you if you tell me yours _and_ get off of me." I added the last part with a grunt as I wriggled my hands out of his loosening grip and pushed up against his chest. He let go and sat beside me before lifting me up and placing me in his lap. I blinked away the shock at the weird action: this guy was getting way too familiar with me. "Didn't I say to get off of me?"

"I _am _off of you." He said, confidently. I growled.

"By 'off' I meant _not touching _or _holding_ me: not switching positions!" I yelled. How stupid was this guy?

"Well then maybe you should be more specific with your requests next time~" he cooed into my ear before licking the shell of it. I gasped at the sudden touch and he gave a breathy chuckle which tickled my neck. His arms were locked loosely around my waste as he waited for me to talk.

Sebastian P.O.V

"Well go on now, I'm waiting." I said, tightening my arms snugly around his smaller waste. He was so incredibly adorable with those pink-tinted cheeks. I had him now and I wasn't planning on letting him leave until I got my answers.

"My family…is cursed by the zodiac. Every generation, thirteen members of the family get the curse and turn into the twelve members of the Chinese zodiac—plus the cat—whenever we are hugged by the members of the opposite gender." His face seemed to drop at the mention of the cat. From what I remember from the old story about the zodiac, the cat was never included or accepted by the other twelve members. I felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. "And there it is: the big secret. If you tell anyone, I will kill _you_ before they have a chance to kill _me_ for blabbing." He said with a confident smirk. But that sadness was still there. After a long pause he finally said, "Your turn. Don't forget your end of the deal," he warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I whispered into his sensitive ear which twitched like a cat would. I fought down a blush before continuing. "My secret is that I adore cats more than any creature in this world." _My master being the only acceptation_, I added mentally.

"That's not much of a secret," he huffed, folding his arms over his chest in dissatisfaction "Even I could have guessed that!"

"Ah, but could you have guessed that my favorite type of cat just happens to be a tabby?" I asked, slyly. He became stiff and more blood colored his cheeks. He shook slightly as I moved my laced hands further down his pelvis. When I reached his groin I felt him intake a sharp breath and he held it there, expecting me to continue. He was so fun to tease. Deciding to go further with my ministrations I planted a gentle kiss below his ear and made a trail all the way to the base of his throat. His head lolled back and his eyes lidded half way: a subtle sign that he was enjoying it. I was rather pleased that he hadn't asked me to stop yet and took it as a silent encouragement to continue. Gentle and sure hands caressed his bulge, feeling the bump grow and stiffen under them as his lips parted to let out a soft moan. I shivered with pleasure at the small sound: It was such a beautiful noise it was almost heart breaking.

Kyo's eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched as a small tear formed in the corner of his eye. His breathing picked up and each breath sounded pained. The boys' hands had gripped onto my thighs as his fingers dug into them. Of course, I understood the problem and had to assist. I bit down on my middle finger and tugged off the white glove, letting it fall to the floor, before unfastening the button and undoing the zipper of the boys' denim pants. This seemed to startle him and his eyes flew wide open.

"W-what are you, hah, doing?" he panted.

"Trying to relieve your pains," I said honestly. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, making me give a breathy laugh of amusement. I grinned widely at him before I reached inside and took it out, still concealed inside of his boxers. A wave of relief washed over his face and his tension melted as he sunk into me. Suddenly, the boy tilted his head up and kissed me with tense, but thankful lips. I didn't think he would be bold enough to make a move of his own. Never the less, I eagerly kissed him back, caressing his lower lip with my tongue.

"Yuki, wait up!" came Ciel from down the hall, snapping me out of our lustful kiss. I turned my head to see Yuki standing in the doorway: wide eyed and mouth agape. He looked absolutely mortified. I began to wonder how long he had been standing there when the young master, trying to catch his breath, appeared behind Yuki. "I said, hah, wait up." When the master caught his breath, he looked up and froze: eyes just as wide as the boy next to him. They both stared in shock as I, and I was sure Kyo, stared back at them: all of us afraid to move. Just as quickly, Alois waltzed up behind them. When had he gotten there?

"What's _this_ I see? You're getting it on and you didn't invite me to join in? How rude!" he huffed. Everyone seemed to unfreeze at the some-what comical statement and I smiled coolly while absently wiping away a trail of spit that lead from my mouth to Kyo's.

"Well this is unexpected: I didn't know we would have an audience." I said, nonchalantly. And then in a lower voice, so only Kyo could hear, I said, "If I did, I would have preformed better."

**Yes, i know, im terrible for inturupting the occward but lovely couple in the beginings of a passionate time but you have to remember, this story is still rated T and i plan to keep it that way!**

**so, um, yeah...please review! ^^**


	11. Bringer of Bad News

**Heyy~ just wanna say thanks for all the awesome reviews im getting for this story! here is the newest chapter~ hope its to you're likeing! please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOSINK! **

**Warning: er...shounen stuff? nothing as bad as the last chapter~ i appologize. **

Chapter 11: Bringer of Bad News

Kyo P.O.V

I wanted to disappear in that moment—go up in a puff of smoke, shrivel up and disappear—whatever it took to get me out of here. Here I was, in the open lap of the pedo-butler, my manhood popping out of unzipped jeans and just broke a long, wet kiss _with_ the pedo-butler that _I_ had started and we were being _watched_! For how long, I didn't know, but that was the least of my worries. No, the thing at the top of the panic list was how to escape from here. I looked up at my 'partner' to find him smiling as if amused. I glared at him: how was this funny?

The new face I hadn't seen before with the blonde hair, big blue eyes, and –was I seeing things correctly?—booty shorts had grasped Ciel's wrist and pulled him over to Yuki's bed: Or, at least, tried to.

"Cieelllll, we _have_ to get in on this!" he whined when Ciel had yanked away his wrist and folded his arms tightly over his thin chest.

"Alois, there is no way in hell that I would _ever_ get in a bed with the likes of you." He hissed. The blonde stuck out his lower lip and pouted. While everyone was distracted, I stuffed myself back in and re-zipped my pants.

"But, Ciel, I _want_ you. Why won't you admit you want me too?" the other closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"That's because I _don't_ want you, Alois."

The blond strutted over to Yuki and placed a hand on his chest. "Well if you don't, I bet your new boyfriend does~" he cooed, tauntingly.

Alright, I had decided that I had enough of this nonsense. I pushed up against the bed with my hands and made to crawl my way out of his lap. I cursed under my breath and nearly turned around to slap the man when he had grabbed hold of the upper half of my thigh. In fact, I probably _would_ have slapped him if his hands weren't so close to a certain area.

"And, where do you think you are going?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Anywhere but here, you stupid pedophile!" I said in the same tone. He began to pout.

"Oh come now, kitten, can you really say such harsh things to me after all the things I've done to you? All of those pleasures I've given you?" he appeared to be pleading but I could see the sly smile reflected in his eyes. As if to emphasize his words he slinked his hand further up my thigh and brushed his fingers over my manhood causing those annoying pleasures to emanate from the sensitive area. I bit my lip, forcing back a whimper, and focused on what I was supposed to be doing.

"Yes, I can still say that. Now if you don't mind, I am going to get the hell out of this nut house." I told him in an aggravated tone of voice. To my surprise he actually had let go of my leg and I got out of the bed, heading strait out of the door. I was grateful that no one had noticed me take my leave. The paper door slid closed and felt like a loving wall that protected me from the chaos that lies just on the other side. I walked down the hall and took a few turns before I had decided that it was far away enough from them.

I pressed my back against a wall and slid down it. My arms hugged my legs to my chest and I stuck my face down into the spot between my chest and knees. What was I going to do? Every time he touched me I loose myself in it. I can't even think of anything meaningful except that I want more of his touch…and I still wanted more.

"No, I don't." I whisper. _Yes you do._ "I don't want his touch," _liar_, "And I most defiantly don't want _him_." _Lies: every single one. _But I had to convince myself. And the most effective way to do that was to stay away from him. I wasn't going to touch him, think about him, or even look at him: and that would be the end of it.

Yuki P.O.V

The boy Ciel called Alois had placed his small hand on my chest and had leaned in close to me. "Well if you don't, I bet your new boyfriend does~" he was saying. Boyfriend? I blushed. Ciel stomped a foot down at glared at the blonde.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" he shouted. That caused a pain in my chest and I swear my heart sank into my stomach. I knew it, he didn't want me.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind it at all when I kiss him." Alois said, turning his sadistic gaze on me. I didn't have time to process what he had said before the blonde pushed up on his toes and kissed me. His thin arms wrapped securely around my neck and he started bucking his hips in a very suggestive manner. Horrified, I gripped his shoulders and yanked him off of me. More pissed than I have ever been with anyone, besides Kyo, I raised my hand to slap the boy across the face.

_Smack!_

My hand hadn't moved but the sound was definite and seemed to echo through the room. I looked over to an enraged Ciel who had done the job for me. His breathing had picked up and his face was red from anger. Oh, how that sky-blue orb of his could burn a person from the inside out.

"Never…do that…again," Ciel pushed out. Alois simply smiled at him.

"Ohhh, Ciel is all mad at me now. I better let you cool off~" that said, the boy merrily skipped out of the room. A long moment pasted before anyone made a move. I had noticed that both Kyo and Sebastian were no longer here which brought me back to what I had walked in on.

The silence between us was starting to become uncomfortable. Ciel seemed to notice too and turned to leave. A pain my chest twanged: I didn't want him to leave just yet. I grabbed his wrist before he could open the door. "Wait," I said in a small, but strong voice.

"What is it?" he mumbled. I…I didn't know what to say. I just didn't want him to leave. "Well?" when I didn't respond, he turned to face me. I took the opportunity to cup his face in my hands. I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I leaned over to match his height and feverishly kissed him. My eyes welled with tears that threatened to pass the lids. I said more than I could actually verbalize in this one motion: _I'm sorry for everything, I adore you, you're beautiful, be mine._ Like I had expected, he didn't kiss me back. I pulled back, defeated, and let my arms fall back to my sides. I looked into his one visible eye to see him taken aback by the act. He looked startled and suddenly I felt bad and almost regretted ever doing it in the first place.

"Ciel I—" his hands came down hard on my chest as he shoved me backwards. Shocked, I didn't have the good sense to stop myself from falling backwards. I braced for impact with the wooden floors but instead landed on something soft and comfortable: my bed. I stared wide-eyed at the one who pushed me to find his shocked expression replaced with a devilish grin and felt a strange mix of fear, confusion, and desire twist in my stomach.

The boy climbed on top and straddled me: His hands held my face as he placed a feathery kiss on my lips. _You are forgiven_. This was the message he gave me. I was elated with the new developments as I leaned forward, holding myself up with my elbows, deepening the connection. The small pink muscle of his tongue slid across my lower lip, asking for entry. I parted my lips and gave him access, taking advantage of his open mouth as well. His taste was absolutely heartbreaking. _Oh, how I adore you._

Alois P.O.V

It had been a good 15 minutes since I left that room so I had decided to head back. What I had done for the past 15 minutes was go and tell the queen of the information I had brought along with me: the real reason I had come in the first place. What I had said before wasn't a total lie—I really did miss my dear Ciel—but the real message was a bit more important. And now I had to tell Ciel. I was sure he had enough time to cool down so I headed back to see if he was still in his room.

When I walked up to the door, I heard nothing at first and assumed it was empty until a soft moaning came from the other side. A mischievous smile played on my lips as I imagined all of the things that were probably going on just on the other side of this paper-thin door. Not wanting to interrupt right away, I quietly slid the door open ad peeked inside. Ah~ the sweet sight of a couple making out. I had caught the two in the action of Ciel trailing his tongue over the other boys' neck before attaching himself just under his jaw and sucking on it. The other boy let out a soft groan of pleasure as his fingers traced invisible lines down Ciel's back.

I stood there, waiting patently for them to finish their session, though it didn't last much longer. The Uke's eyes fluttered open and focused on me, his face becoming more flushed than it was in the situation he was engaging in.

"What's wrong?" Ciel muttered into his neck. The seme lifted his head to look in my direction and his expression turned from lustful to shocked and then mad. "_Alois!_" he hissed my name. I smiled at being noticed.

"This looks fun, can I join?" I asked. Both faces turned beet read.

"NO!" they both yelled, making me laugh. How cute~

"I was kidding!" I told them, still chuckling. "Besides, I need to have a word with you Ciel." The boy got up off of the other and smoothed himself out.

"Well out with it," he said, meeting my gaze. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed, swinging my legs.

"I bring wonderful news! The ones that were after the queen have been caught and sentenced to death by hanging. Her majesty and everyone else can return home safely now." I informed him, waiting for the information to sink in.

"You're leaving?" the other boy asked, looking over at Ciel. Ciel's gaze was unwavering as he focused on the other.

"Looks like it." There was a long silence among us before Ciel spoke up again. "Not that I care or anything, but, where is Claude?"

"Hmm? Claude? Oh yeah, now I remember," I said, thoughtfully resting my index finger on my lips.

(No particular P.O.V)

just outside the front doors of the Inn stood a figure clad in black and eyes of amber that were full of irritation. The storm only let up slightly but the chilled and drenched air was almost too painful to stand in. but he had orders and when the master gives and order, it is not to be disobeyed. Still…he wished the master would let him enter already and dry off.

_"I'll make this quick, so wait out here for me. Okay, Claude?"_ his master had asked. And he couldn't say no to such a seemingly harmless order. Oh how wrong he was.

"C-can I please c-come in now, your highness?" he said in as sturdy of a voice as he could manage. "Your highness?"

**haha, i was quite saticfied with what happend to Claude in the final epp of season 2 but for spoilers' sake, i wont say exactly what happend. anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes, it is comming to a slow end...atleast i think it is...**

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	12. How WE Say Goodnight

**hello my readers! this story is slowly comming to its end but this is not the last chapter: there will be atleast one more after this! i know, you dont want it to end, but i have to stop at some point or this story will drag on pointlessly with no end in sight! anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter i put alot of emotion into it ^-^**

**Disclaimer: they are not mine! (accept for in my dreams where the imposible can actualy happen!)**

**Warning: eh...lots of the fluffy stuff. i cant help it! its far too tempting to NOT add fluff with not one, but TWO pairings! **

**without further adu, i give you ch 12! ^^**

Chapter 12: How We Say Goodnight.

Ciel P.O.V

So, it was time to return home, thank whomever. I was slightly homesick to begin with. If I had to stay here any longer, I might forget how to speak English what with all the Japanese flying about. I glanced from Alois to Yuki who's eyes were boring into mine, seeming so lost. I would have made a move to comfort him or offer a look of sympathy but my pride didn't allow for that—not with that bloody git, Alois, sitting right there with his insane smile.

"Well then, I should tell Sebastian and have him inform the others that we will be leaving first thing in the morning back to London." I said standing and brushing nonexistent dust from my coat and fixing my hair from…earlier activities. I glanced back at Yuki who looked on the verge of tears. My face softened just a tad at the pitiful expression. It was not like me to care of others _feelings_ so sympathy was a rare thing for me to feel...longing was even rarer. Before I could continue with these ludicrous thoughts, I turned and left.

"Sebastian," I called out into the empty hallway. I knew he would hear me. He appeared beside me and fell into step with my stride.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I know you heard everything." I stated. Even when he wasn't in the room, he hears everything somehow.

"By 'everything' do you mean Alois's news or are you referring to just before he walked in when you and Yuki were—"

"Alois's news, you imbecile!" I hissed, cutting him off. He chuckled in amusement. I smoothed out my tone. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Early."

"Why so soon, master?"

"The sooner the better—it's a long trip back home and I don't wish to arrive too late in the evening." though this was only half of the truth. The other half had to do with me disliking goodbyes.

"Understood." He said, placing his right hand over his heart. "Oh, and the chefs are due to prepare the evening meal around 6 this evening." he pulled out his silver pocket watch and opened it, examining the time. "It is now 3:15." He placed it back in his pocket.

"I think ill return to the room for a little while, then." I said, suddenly feeling drained. As expected, he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. I let my eyelids flutter shut. Soon enough, I felt myself sink into the softness of the medium sized bed. I felt all my muscles relax and prepared for a short nap as soon as Sebastian left.

"You know, young master," he said quietly in my ear. "Even if you don't enjoy 'goodbyes' I think your little lover deserves one from you." I blushed at the comment.

"He is _not_ my lover." I grumbled.

"Isn't he?" he chuckled.

"Defiantly not!" my eyes flew wide open to glare at him, but a moment too late. He was already gone. I closed my eyes again, focusing on sleep. When did Yuki become my _lover_? Well, I mean, we have kissed once…twice…does that alcohol induced one even count? Besides, a couple of meaningless kisses didn't qualify a couple as 'lovers.' Were they meaningless? I mean, it wasn't just any kiss; it was _his_ kiss that I had wanted. I also enjoyed it when he touched me- even a simple touch was wonderful in its own right…

but none of this mattered for soon I would be home back in England where I belonged and soon this whole experience would be over with and I would forget him…I _would_ forget him…wouldn't I?

"Uhg!" I grunted, turning onto my stomach and burying my face into the pillow. "Why must this be so needlessly complicated?" I asked the empty room.

Kyo P.O.V

I had been in the entry room by the reception desk staring out a window when the wonderful aroma of food drifted from the kitchen. Ah, it was almost time for dinner. But that meant that Sebastian would probably be there with Ciel again. Part of me really didn't want to see him but the other part was eager to at the same time. I couldn't really explain it.

The storm was gone for the most part now and I could probably go outside if I had wanted to. I would most likely take a walk after dinner, though. It was a good way to not run into the pedo-butler.

xXx

At dinner, everyone had shown up again—even the newer blonde boy decided to join us. At first I though Sebastian wasn't going to be there. This actually made me…sad. But just as I though it, he appeared around the corner. My mood lifted in a significant way but I still found reason to be agitated. I glared at him sideways before looking the other way as if I hadn't noticed him. The boy sat between me and Yuki and the butler stood behind the boy, helping him with his food choice. I concentrated on selecting things to put on my plate.

"Try the rice cakes; I made them myself," I jumped and nearly choked on a carrot. Sebastian somehow appeared right next to my face. How does he do that? Taking his advice I picked up one of the rice cakes and held it to my lips before pausing. _Wait a sec…_

"You poisoned these, didn't you?" I accused. He looked offended.

"Kitten I would never!" he exclaimed. Deciding it was safe, I took a bite. It tasted wonderful—though any food probably would with my empty stomach. "It's just a small dose of aphrodisiac." He said with a smile. My eyes widened and I spat the food back onto the plate.

"What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you?" I snapped. He chuckled lightly before stroking my cheek with the back of his gloved hand. My cheeks flushed at the affectionate touch.

"Ah, how I will miss this…" he mused.

"Tch, you act like your going somewhere," I scoffed, swatting his hand away and taking a bite of fried rice. "As if you'd actually leave my alone for more than a few minutes."

"But I am going somewhere. The issue back at home has been taken care of and now there is no reason to prolong our stay." He explained. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. He was leaving? Already?

"When?" I asked, keeping a steady voice.

"Tomorrow morning," he said.

"Well it's about time. Now I can finally go back to my normal life." I said with a false sense of relief.

After that, nothing else was said. This was a good thing considering how shaken I was. Sure, the guy was a pedophile but that didn't mean I wanted him to leave; and just when I was starting to like him, too. Wait, I_ liked _him? I thought about this. Yeah, I suppose I did like him. Blood flooded my cheeks but it didn't stop me from letting a ghost of a smile present itself on my lips. But now he was going to leave. The half-smile faded instantly.

Appetite gone, I quietly excused myself from the table and headed outside to perch on the roof for a while. I needed to be alone so I could think.

xXx

I must have spent a good 2 hours up there thinking on it. I wondered if he would try anything before he left. More importantly, I wondered if I _wanted_ him to try something. As much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, I… wanted him to touch me. But that wasn't going to happen. I had promised myself earlier, hadn't I? There was to be no more of this weird and just plane _wrong_ relationship we had.

The sun was making its way down and the sky was turning orange so I decided to head back inside. The lights in the hall were dimmed, too. Or at least that's how it seemed to me. They were also empty and quiet as I headed back towards my room. I checked the clock on the end table to find that it was almost nine o'clock already. Wow, it was late. I lay on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress and comforter. The room was mostly dark and it made me sleepy. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Yours truly," came that silken voice I had become too familiar with. "May I come in?"

"Sure." The door slid silently open, letting in a streak of yellow light from the hallway before disappearing behind the closed door once again. I didn't bother to look at him and just let my eyelids shut. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say goodnight." I opened one eye to look at him. He was standing by my bed again. I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to say goodnight. When he didn't I sighed and said, "Well goodnight then."

The raven haired man bent over me and crawled on top before placing a feathery kiss on my lips. I melted into the touch with a sigh. "Goodnight," he whispered before deepening the connection briefly with a warm, quick series of kisses. He whispered 'goodnight' in-between each kiss. The last kiss didn't pull away but seemed to burrow itself there. I gasped under the pressure and let him enter my mouth. My nerves were on fire. Skilled fingers—now missing gloves— tugged open the buttons on my shirt as my own fingers twined into his silky hair. My lungs began to ache from the lack of oxygen: I needed to breathe. In an attempt to pull away, he finished with my buttons and moved his mouth to my throat. I took the opportunity to fill my lungs with the much needed air. His hands wandered over my exposed chest, toying with the skin.

He had latched on to my collarbone, forming a mark there. I let out a soft groan. What was this? Why was I willingly submitting to him? Why now of all times? I went to ask but one of his hands had quickly undid the button on my jeans and slid down there making my question come out in more of a "Wahh~?" sound.

His wet tongue slid across the hickey on my collarbone. "Did you say something?" he asked. I took in a few ragged breaths before continuing.

"What brought this on?" I asked, finally. He brought his head level with mine.

"I had to say goodnight to you and give you a goodnight kiss. After all, this is the last night I will have with you." He said wistfully. I laughed.

"_That_ is so much more than a 'kiss.'" I stated. He pouted.

"Are you complaining?" he pulled away from me and sat at the end of the bed. I sat up, panicked. "Because I can stop if you want me to…"

"No!" I blurted the automatic thought before I could stop it. My hands clasped over my mouth. He grinned and cocked his head to the side.

"No' what?" he asked. My face flushed. He was gonna make me ask him, wasn't he?

"I…don't want you… to stop." I said in a small voice.

"You don't want me to stop…what?" his grin got impossibly wider. My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists.

"I don't want you to stop making love to me!" I half-yelled, feeling like my face was going to burn clean off the bone with the heat that radiated off of it. I can't believe I said that! Of all the things I would never say, that was one of them. And I said it! There was mass turmoil in my head now. I squeezed my eyes shut wishing it would make me disappear. He was going to mock me for saying that—I was sure of it. I gasped in shock as I felt cool lips brush over mine. I didn't budge, though: I was much too embarrassed.

"As you wish my kitten," He said soothingly. His words were genuine and didn't have an ounce of mockery in them. I felt a warmth bloom in my chest as I melted into another kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck before we both fell back onto the mattress. _What have I done?_

Yuki P.O.V

I had just gotten out of a long, thoughtful soak in the springs, thinking of how I could possibly say goodbye to Ciel so soon. It hurt my chest just thinking about him leaving—even more so when I remembered how he had acted towards me when we had found out he was to leave for home. The emotionless voice- eyes empty of feeling. He hasn't shone me one sign of affection all day.

After much thought, I had decided on writing him a note. In the lounge, I asked the owner for a peace of paper and a pen. The utensil scratched across the paper in words that came directly from the heart. When finished, I signed it and folded it into fourths and set the pen on the table I used to write on.

The walk from the lounge to Ciel's room was quite short and I got there in no time at all. I new he would already be sleeping at this hour so I simply slid the door open and closed it silently behind me. His sleeping form was curled into a ball on the bed with his hands loosely fisted by his face. The sight was quite cute. I smiled at him. Without further hesitation, I walked over to him and placed the note on the small end table. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the way his long eyelashes brushed over his cheeks and the way his lips were parted slightly as he breathed evenly in and out. He looked so peaceful and harmless like this. I bent my head down and placed a light kiss on the sleeping boys' head.

"Goodnight my Ciel." I whispered into his grey-blue hair. He shifted in his sleep and I froze, thinking I had woken him up. He only stirred the once before relaxing again.

"Goodnight my Yuki." He sighed in his sleep.

**'awww, how cute.' is what you said just now-weather it was outloud or in your head. you cant hide these thoughts from me! haha, i kid. please review!**


	13. In the End

**alright, here is your last chapter! a big 'THANK YOU' to all of my readers who have followed me as i wrote this story. i didnt really know where i was going with this when i started so the fact that i completed it is nothing short of a miracle! oh, and keep a look out for a notice im going to post shortly. if you loved this story, you'll want to read it~ **

**Warning: for things 'implied' ^-^;;**

Chapter 13: In the End

Sebastian P.O.V

It was true that I didn't need sleep but at the same time, it was nice to relax for a few hours after physical exertion. I had the now sleeping Kyo wrapped loosely around my midsection with his head resting on my exposed chest. It was early morning—maybe around six thirty or so— and soon I would wake the young master and the rest so we could begin our trek home. For the next few minutes I just laid there, reveling in the absolute peace and comfort I was experiencing.

I looked over to the sleeping figure that was partially exposed as well. I traced an invisible line with my middle finger down the boys' bare spine and felt him shutter making me smile. I repeated the movement.

"Mmmnnn…nnn…" he hummed: The beautiful, unconscious noise bringing me back to the last few hours before he had tired himself out. He really did emit exquisite sounds…

I sighed before shifting his sleeping form off of me—carefully unwinding his arm from my waist and placing his head on the pillow next to mine. He shifted and groaned when I got off the bed. One eyelid slid open to reveal a red cat-like eye still glazed over with sleep. I smiled at him, loving how cute he looked with that one eye studying me curiously just like a cat.

"Good morning," he mumbled, expression remaining neutral.

"Good morning, kitten." I had grabbed my dress pants that were so carelessly discarded before and slipped them on. He continued to watch me wile I slipped on the rest of my discarded suit and smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric. Once done, I picked up his boxers and pants before pulling the blankets away from him. He jerked once the cool morning air hit him and it made me chuckle under my breath. If he wasn't awake before, he defiantly was now.

"Wah-? What are you doing!" he asked, curling into a ball. I made my way to the side of the bed where I gently took hold of his ankles and pulled them over the side of the bed.

"I'm dressing you, of course." I stated with a small grin. He blushed and averted his eyes, but still he sat up for me. I slid the undergarments on first, placing a hand on his lower back to lift him slightly so the elastic could move over his hips.

"I can dress myself, you know." He said, still looking away from me with tomato face.

"I know," I said, now gliding the pants over his legs and repeating the process of lifting him with his lower back to situate them. I buttoned and zipped them before looking up at him. Ah, he still avoided looking at me. I grabbed his chin and turned it so he was looking at me. "You're awfully quiet this morning. Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just…I don't…want you to leave. But I know you have to, so…" he was struggling with the words. I cut off his word struggle with a light peck and felt him melt instantly. After a short moment, I pulled back to look at him. He looked embarrassed and a bit distant. I smiled, knowingly.

"Taking a trip down memory lane, are we?" he just nodded. I knew he was recalling our time together and decided I would look into those memories on my own time. "Why don't you go back to sleep? It's still early." I suggested.

"Yeah maybe…" he mumbled, tiredly. "And you should get going: Wouldn't want to keep your master waiting." His eyes met mine, "And you better not forget me because I still blame you for all that's happened." He said in a commanding tone. I chuckled, and stood, hovering over him.

"Never," I promised, cupping his in my hands and kissing him passionately. I savored the flavor- the feel of those lips, knowing this would most likely be the last one we shared. All too soon I had to pull away to avoid becoming lost in that feeling—that instinct that told me to keep going and going…

"See ya," he said, finally. I stroked his cheek once more.

"Until next time, my Kyo," I whispered. Then I turned and left to get the master. I did hope there would be a 'next time.' I had grown quite fond of him.

When I entered the masters' room, I was only slightly surprised to see what was before me. Not only was Ciel sleeping soundly in the bed but at some point Yuki had joined him and was currently spooning the master. I suppose I had wondered why Yuki never came into his room for the night. I walked over to the side of the bed and lightly shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he was about to protest being woken up when I held my finger to my lips, telling him to shush. When he complied, I pointed to the sleeping boy that was lying behind him. His eyes widened for a brief moment before his face softened.

"I wonder when he got there." The master whispered to himself. I helped him out of the embrace and he sat next to Yuki, stroking the grey hair of the sleeping boys' head while I searched for an outfit for the young master to wear. All he could do while I dressed him was look over his shoulder at Yuki seeming deep in thought.

"You're missing him though we haven't even left yet," I pointed out. His silence told me that I was right. I quickly picked up and packed away the masters belongings and took a quick survey of the room to see if I had forgotten anything. My eyes stopped on a folded piece of paper on the small end table that hadn't been there last night. I walked over and picked it up, seeing it had 'to: Ceil' written in slightly messy handwriting. "It looks like your lover left you a parting note." I said with a grin.

Ciel's head shot up immediately. "Give it here," he ordered. I brought it over and made to hand it to him as he snatched it from my fingers. He looked at his name printed on the front of the folded note. After a short glance at it, he stuffed it in his front pocket. "Ill read this later."

Ciel P.O.V

Since Yuki had left me a note—that I have yet to read—I had decided to write one for him as well. It was nothing too long and I was sure to include my mansions new telephone number. Those phones were becoming quite popular and I seen a couple of these Japanese people with small, pocket phones. I, of course, didn't care too much for the silly boxes and preferred to write letters but based on the handwriting my name was written in on the letter, they didn't write letters too often here. I was just doing the polite thing. I wondered if he would call the telephone number—not that I cared weather he did or not—it just made me wonder if he would put it to use.

I stared at the water over the edge of the ship as the bow sliced through its surface. In just a few short hours we would be back home and everything will be as it should be. Sebastian was away making me some tea so I decided to pull out that letter that Yuki had written me.

_Dear Ciel,_

_I hope you have a nice trip home. I'm going to miss you. A lot. You smelled like vanilla. I like it. I should start bathing with vanilla. It would remind me of you. I hope you come back soon. If you did, I would hug you. I would kiss you, too. You would like that, wouldn't you? But if you didn't I'd be all sad-faced. You've seen me all sad-faced before. It was when I found out you were leaving .I did this __but if you come back I will be happy-faced and be like this__. Oh, and if you find that you are minus one pair of socks, don't mind it. _

_I forgot to ask you before you left, but I was wondering, what happened to your eye? The one with the eye patch, I mean. Because you're good eye is great! Its all blue and stuff. It gives me promiscuous thoughts. I wonder if that's normal… So, did you get into an accident? I bet it was with a fork. How do people eat with those things? They are dangerous! I'm going to stick with my chopsticks. No dangerous utensils for me, thank you! Well now that I think about it, there might not be anything wrong with your right eye. Do you just like to wear eye patches? I bet you do. It makes you look intimidating—but in a good way! Your eye patch also makes me have promiscuous thoughts. Does it change colors? (Your covered eye, I mean.) You know, like a mood stone? I bet you hide it because you don't want people to know what you are feeling. I understand; I wouldn't want to be that obvious either. _

_You know something? If you don't come to me, I'll come to you! I'd bring Kyo with me, too. I know your butler and him have something together: I'm not dumb. You're an earl, right? 'Earl Phantomhive'? Your name sounds fancy. You must have a mansion if you have the title of an earl. We could play a good game of hide and seek in a mansion. Have you tried it? I bet you have. I bet it's really fun. _

_I'm going to stop writing now. Not that I don't want to say more to you, its just that, well, my hand is cramping up and frankly, it's uncomfortable. So, I think ill cut this short. And, because it's easier to write than to say, I love you…I hope that wasn't awkward to read. It was most defiantly awkward to write. _

_Yours truly,_

_Yuki~_

_P.S it was me who stole your socks. I apologize. _

I wasn't sure what to make of this letter. The emotions it gave me were all muddled in my head, not sure of which one I should be feeling: annoyance? Admiration? Humor? Embarrassment? And those were just a few selections of feelings this gave me…

"Young master, I brought your tea." Sebastian was saying. My head lifted to see him holding a tray with the tea and the pot on it. The china wasn't anything too special, though. "I see you've finally read your letter. May I see it?"

"No!" I said, quickly refolding it and putting it back into my pocket. I reached out for my tea and he handed it to me. "Besides, it's nothing special anyway." I mumbled.

"If it's nothing special then why can't I see it?" he asked. I smiled down fondly at the pocket that had the letter, choosing my words carefully.

"Because: this wonderful peace of written mind-fuck was only meant for my eyes."

**END**

**thank you all so much for reading it through to the end!~ i love you all. **


	14. Notice

**Hello my readers! this is the notice i was talking about! i have a few things id like to say- Thanks for you! your positive and amazing reviews is what pushed me to finnish this. (honestly, i had thought the idea would die and no one would bother to read it.) i know, 13 chapters doesnt seem like all that much, but honestly this is my first fanfic that is not a one-shot! anyway, im making this about more than just to gush, so here it goes...**

**i'm thinking about a part 2 to this Clash! story! i have a plot idea for it already but im not sure if i will do it just yet...ah, ill give you a summary and you tell me if i should write it or not ^-^;;**

**Summary: **With all of the thrills of finding love in all the strangest of places, Kyo mannaged to forget one crusial thing to do before Ciel and Sebastian left for home- erase their memories of the Sohma curse! Yuki, shocked that Kyo blabed his mouth, has agreed to acompany Kyo and Hatori on their trip to London to find the two who know their secret and find a way to wipe their memories of that knowledge. It is only too soon do they realize that not only will Hatori make them forget the secret, he will also make them forget their ever having a relationship as well! What types of trouble will happen at the Phantomhive mannor? What will become of the two pairs of lovers? You will have to take a step through those double doors and see!

**If you think this is a good idea or not, please share your thoughts! id love to hear them! if i get 10 or more reviews encoraging the idea, i will write it for you ^-^**


End file.
